Competition
by BlackWingedAssassin
Summary: When there is a new transfer student named L, a competition between the twins, Light and Kira grows steadily fast. They are competiting to get L's attention and affection. Even love. Yaoi
1. It begins now

Waking up from his alarm clock, Light Yagami got out of bed and went to do his morning duties. Walking out of his room, he was greeted by an arm lock and a nuggy, "Light, ohayou!"

Struggling out of the arm lock, Light greeted with a punch in the side of his twin brother, "Ohayou, Kira. Let go, you're choking me."

"Sure thing, otouto-kun," Kira Yagami lets go of Light and proceeded to the bathroom, locking it.

Cursing, Light banged on the door and yelled, "No fair! You always do that!"

"Jeez, be patient. I'm almost done anyway. Pipe down, you little genious." Light could imagine the trade mark smirk that Kira always wore. It annoyed him twenty times more than the times that he was beaten by his older twin when it comes to school competitions and such.

Kira opened the door as he ruffled Light's hair before leaving his younger twin to go back to his room. Kira said, "All yours, Light."

"Jeez, thanks, nii-san," said Light glaring at his brother after going into the bathroom.

After dressing up, Light went down stairs to eat with his family of five. He sat in between mom and Sayu. He greeted everyone and said, "Ohayou gozaimosu, minna-san."

"Ohayou, Light," said their father, Soichirou Yagami, drinking his coffee as he read the newspaper.

"Ohayou, Light," greeted his mother, smiling to him.

"Ohayou, onii-chan," smiled Sayu, brightly.

He didn't see Kira at the table for some reason. He asked, "Um, did Kira ate?"

"Yeah, he just went to school," said mom.

Banging on the table, Light quickly ate and left as he said, "Bye, then, I'm leaving!"

"Light, its not a competition anymore! Quit it," Light heard his little sister yell as he put on his shoes and left for school.

Light checked the time on his watch. 7:55 a.m. He was so late. He decided to run. He's going to kill Kira later when he gets back home.

* * *

The bell rang. Kira smirked as he heard the sliding door open and said, "Just in the nick of time, o-tou-to-kun..."

Light panted and said, "That's not funny. Making me late again."

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. Its my job as the older one to set the example," Kira sighed as he leaned back in his seat.

Light tremebled and cringed at the same time. He walked towards his seat and said, "I don't want to hear that from you. I'm going to get you back for this."

"Right, in a millenia," laughed Kira.

Light glarred and looked towards the window.

Class began with the usual grand English class that everyone disliked the most. Light always loved English class. It was, sadly, the only class that he could beat Kira in. When Kira would get the translation wrong, Light smirked and said the phrase with the smirk. Kira glarred at him and looked the other way. The girls in the class loves to see the challenge of Light and Kira during class time. The teachers could never interfere, knowing how smart the Yagami twins are.

Then, the next class began. Their teacher, Teru Mikami, said, "We have a new transfer student coming in today. Please come in, L Lawiet."

The class became silent as a slouched looking boy came walking into class. He wore a white sleeved shirt with faded blue jeans, and shoes that looked old and hadn't been used at all. He had black, messy hair, and big black wide eyes. Thank Kami-sama that the school doesn't provide the school code for clothes. There were some murmurs in the class. L bowed slowly, looking more slouched than ever, and said, "Nice to meet you all, I'm L Lawiet."

The class was still silent.

Light stared at the new transfer student. He couldn't help but feel that something was different with L, not just with his physical being, but something shining from him. Its like L was different from everyone else in this room. Or more like from the entire school. He felt that he could not take his eyes off him.

L notices Light's stare and nodded to him. Light noticed and looked away, blushing lightly.

Mikami said, "So, he'll be transferring today. Your seat will be between the Yagami twins."

L bowed again and said, "Arigatou gazaimosu, sensai."

L walked towards his seat and sat in between the twins.

Strangely enough, Kira had the same feelings towards L as he stared at him ever since he stepped through the door.

It was another competition between Light and Kira.

It begins now...

* * *

That's the first chapter. I had the whole idea for a few days and I had the urge to write it and post it up on fanfiction.

Hope you like it.

Review please.

Translations:

Otouto - little brother

Onii-san/nii-san/onii-chan - big brother

Ohayou gozaimasu - good morning

Arigatou gozaimosu sensai - thank you very much, teacher


	2. Qualities and Plans

Yay! Second chapter! I'm sorry for those stupid mistakes that you all have to see. Unfortunately, which you would notice, my english is my one subject that I really hate, which is so stupid since I'm born in America like all of you. I don't know how to use Beta Reader. Please, tell me how to do it. I'm thankful for your reviews on this fanfic. I'm glad that you like it.

I've read the previous chapter about five times before posting, but I guess it isn't enough and those stupid mistakes sneaks in. Really, English is my weakest subject. I guess my English class is stupid and that I don't learn anything. Maybe I should read more books.

Anyway, let's get on to the story. Sorry for babbling so long. Here you go and have fun.

* * *

The first thing that got Light's and Kira's attention was the way that L sat throughout the class. L would have his knees up to his chest as he sat on the chair. His shoes were off, sitting on the floor in front of him. When L would hold something, that was interesting as well. L would hold things with an index finger and his thumb. Light found this very odd indeed, but never asked the him about it.

Well, Kira did. Kira said, "So, L, why do you sit like that? Doesn't it bother you that people stare at you and say stuff about your posture that you're in?"

L gave Kira a long stare. His wide big black eyes stared at brown ones. Kira looked a bit intimidated and said, "Its rude to stare you know? But, coming from you, I rather like the attention that you're giving me."

L didn't say anything. He blinked a few times and said, "The reason that I sit like this is that this is the only way that I can sit. If I sit like everyone else, my thinking capacity goes down by forty percent. And also, I like to sit this way."

All around them, the people were glarring at L. Light sweat dropped, and Kira smirked. L didn't mind at all and continued to listen to the class at hand.

The second thing that the twin's noticed was that the only thing that L ate were sweets. Cakes, pies, any kind of pastries! It was crazy. Some people don't care about sweet tooths that much, but with L, that was a huge case. At lunch time, L would eat a piece of cake, pies, and then, he'd have ice cream afterwards. When L wasn't so hungry, he'd have cookies, or candies from Sees Candies, hershey bars, or other such sweets. People would cringe at the sight of L devouring sweets without saying anything to him.

Light said, "Don't you like to eat anything else, L?"

L looked at him and then, starred off into space. He said, "I like tea with fifteen spoonfuls of sugar."

Hearing that from L gave Light diabetes. Light said, "Well, what about fruits or vegetables?"

"I like strawberries and bananas. Cherries are good too. But, I'd like them dipped in chocolate," said L, continuing to eat his apple pie as he worked through his classwork.

Light sighed and shrugged. He didn't feel like asking anymore. L was an interesting person to talk to.

Aside from eating sweets, L was a genious in most of his classes. All of his classes actually. L has a calculating mind. One could even say that L matches up to Kira nd Light in intelligence. Actually, L and Kira were on the same basis of thinking. Light felt a bit jealous that he wasn't on the same level as his older twin and L.

Kira smirked and said, "You just don't match up to us. You might as well step down, otouto-kun."

Light glared angrily at Kira and said, "I don't give up and I won't! I won't lose to you!"

"Oh, really?" Kira smirked again and laughed as though Light was a billion years away from beating him.

There was also something that caught Light's attention that Kira never seemed to notice. L's loneliness.

L never hanged out with anyone during the day, even at lunch time. L would always sit on a seat and read all day long. It seemed that L never really cared about the people around him. He ignored the words that never reached him, which were from people who were talking about him.

Light found that sad and decided to talk to L. Light walked to the blacked haired boy and said, "Is this spot taken?"

"Go ahead," L kept reading.

Light sat down next to L. He looked to the boy next to him, seeing that he didn't really want to talk. Light sighed and decided to read. There was silence between them. It was quite comforting.

"So...?"

Light heard L spoke and looked to him questioningly, felt glad that L findly started a conversation with him. L put down his book and said, "This atmosphere feels rather strange..."

Light felt even more confused and said, "Um, what do you mean?"

L looked straight ahead towards the skies. Light noticed and looked into the sky. It was blue and cloudless. He saw a few birds flew by. He heard L said, "I find myself enjoy this atmosphere before. And the sky seems more open and free. Its like we can't really touch it, even if its in our grasp..."

Light found L's words rather symbolic and mysterious. He didn't know what to really say. He said, "I guess so. It makes me feel kind of lost. I think other wise though. I feel as though that I can fly if I can really believe..."

"But, that defies all of man's laws and logic," said L, findly looking at Light with huge wide eyes.

Light noticed big black sags under L's eyes. He wondered if L was an insomniac. He didn't ask and, instead, said, "Couldn't you have a little imagination, L?"

L flinched a little at the sound of his name. He said, "I guess so...I never do...B told me the same thing..."

"B," asked Light, finding it surprising that L spoke more than he usually did.

L kept silent. He looked from the ground to the skies. L said, "No one in particular..."

* * *

Kira saw L sitting alone by himself. He decided to go sit with him, but stopped when he saw Light sat himself down next to L. Kira sighed and said, "I guess I lose this point , otouto-kun...But, next time, I'll win..."

"Kira, uh, um, Light?"

Kira sighed and looked to see the girl that just spoke his name. It was Misa Amane, one of his and Light's fan club girls. Kira was and always annoyed with these kind of girls around him. He couldn't stand them at all. He wondered how Light can handle so much noisy girls while studying. Girls like Takada Kiyomi were a much more better kind of people that he'd like to have a conversation around with for long periods of time.

But, if there is nobody on his level of thinking, Kira would not waste time with them. He said, "Yeah?"

"Uh, um, I really like you. Would you like to consider me as a girlfriend and go out with me," Misa looked shyly towards to the ground, blushing.

Kira figured she was also one of those people who could not tell him and Light apart. This was really wasting his time. He might as well brush the girl off and be done with it. He's always done it in the past and did not care if they cried or yelled at him.

Before he could answer, Kira saw Light leaving with L, walking behind him. An idea came in his head. He smiled back at Misa and said, "Gomen, I'm taken. Why don't you ask Light instead. You know, he really does like you. He said so himself."

"Eh? Honto ni desu ka," asked Misa, litting up as she starred at Kira with wide eyes.

"Hai. He told me how much he really _liked_ you. Tell you what. I'll set up a date with you and Light, ne," said Kira, smiling still.

Putting a hand towards her mouth, she felt a little disbelief as her eyes shined. She said, "I really can't believe this. I felt in love with you...and Light... But, knowing that Light loves me makes me even more happier. Ok, set the date up for me."

"Hai. I'll tell you tomorrow, then," said Kira.

"Yay! Arigatou, Kira! Ja ne," said Misa, walking away, smiling brightly.

Hearing her footsteps walk away, Kira smirked and said, "Looks like I'll be winning this competition sooner than I think..."

Not too far away, Takada looked down from the stairway. She starred at her best friend and sighed. She said, "He's up to something. I don't like this..."

* * *

You know what, I shouldn't have Teru Mikami as Light's and Kira's teacher. I should've have him as Kira's best friend. Sigh, what to do...

I hope you like what I have for this chapter. If not, flame me! I always wanted Takada as some kind of person connected to Kira and Light, but might as well have her as the best friend instead of the girlfriend. I'm sorry that I have to use Misa like this. Kira is evil and that's that.

B is B. B. from the Los Angelos B. B. Murder Cases. B. B. is Beyond Birthday. In the description, Beyond is stupposed to look like L. I hope I didn't spoil anything for you guys.

Translation:

Gomen - sorry

Honto ni desu ka - really

Hai - yeah, yes

I hope I got the translations right. Someone pointed out that I got the spellings wrong. I'm sorry.

Hai, next chapter! Coming soon to a near you!

Review please!


	3. Rem

I'm sorry for the wait, but its finally here. The third chapter that you all have been waiting for.

Thank you for all the reviews. Very much appreciated.

I have to thank kitsune55 for checking the grammatic errors.

Disclaimor: I do not own Death Note, nor the characters. They belong to Ooba-san and Obata-san. I thank them for making the best characters in anime history.

The man placed the flowers in front of the gravestone that lay by his feet on the grass. Standing up straighter and gazing downwards, he blinked as single tear streamed down his cheek. The lonely figure started to walk back on the path and headed towards his destination.

He needed to find the him, but there were no leads to locate him. Finding him would take some time, especially since the elusive young man was such a difficult person to track down. The bereaved cursed under his breath as he walked out of the graveyard.

_Where are you…?_

* * *

Kira sat in his seat listening to Teru-sensei speak of the effect of WWII on the United States. The manipulative boy glanced around the room and noticed as most of the people around him slept, talked, or did something other than pay attention to the lesson.

The said labeled "evil" twin smirked, having the plan well thought out in his mind. The bell rang, signaling for the end of school. Some students rushed out of class to hurry home. He glanced towards L and Light talking and smirked again.

_I'll be able to claim L through this plan easily._ He thought as he left the school grounds.

Getting home, Light unlocked the door while calling, "We're home."

"Oh, welcome home you two," their mother said cheerfully from the kitchen.

Kira walked past Light, accidentally knocking the younger boy down, and took off his shoes. He looked to see the brunette stand up and glare at his older counterpart.

Kira smirked, "Sorry 'bout that, otouto-kun."

Light ignored him and went to go into the kitchen to get a snack and help his mother with dinner. Kira, feeling annoyed that his sibling did not rise to his bait, headed to his room, almost bumping into Sayu.

"Where are you going?" He demanded.

"Nowhere, onii-chan. I'm just going to my friend's house tonight," smiled Sayu, heading towards the door.

"Well, have fun, chibi-chan," said Kira, heading towards his room.

"I'm not a little kid!" Sayu screamed as she loudly left the house.

Light just came back from the kitchen, startled to see the door shut loudly. He wondered what Kira did again. He looked to his smirking twin, "Did you provoke her again?"

"No. Why," said Kira, looking at the younger with a bored gaze.

"Because, she just yelled when she left now," said Light, stating the obvious.

Kira shrugged and said, "Go do your homework like a good little boy you are."

"Shut up," said Light, annoyed. He walked into his room and locked it.

* * *

Sayu walked down the street, feeling very excited. She was going to sleepover with her friends and not be bothered by her twin brothers. She wondered sometimes what it would be like if they were younger than her. The two would be very annoying. It didn't help her case that they were really smart, especially Kira. Kira was exceptionally intelligent. Compared to Light, Kira was smarter but Light was nicer.

Sayu found Light to be more pleasant to be around than her oldest sibling. Light was always polite and makes the conversations nice enought for her to enjoy. Kira was always so calculating and unpredictable. He would act pleasant and then would make some kind of prank that would involve her and Light. Most of the time, it only involved Light. Sayu noticed that Kira always seemed to find some way to torture her favorite brother. She felt pity for him.

Turning the corner and not paying attention, she accidentally bumped into someone and fell on her bum.

She grunted, "Ow…"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking. Are you okay?" A baritone voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sayu looked to the person who she just accidentally bumped into.

The person was older and was around Light and Kira's age. He had black messy hair, slouched frame, and big black eyes that creeped her out. Under his eyes, she could see dark circles that made him look like an insomniac. He wore a white-sleeved shirt and faded blue jeans.

He tilted his head to the side and scrutinized her, "Well, I'm glad that you're not hurt. I need to go."

"Uh, yeah. Sorry to keep you," Sayu let the guy passed by her. He walked awkwardly. She saw that his feet wore sneakers that were crushed in. She gave one last glance and continued on towards her destination.

* * *

Light was working on his homework. Homework was never a huge problem to him. It was just a chore, a daily chore that he had to finish and be over it within an hour or so.

He heard a knock at his door, "Yeah?"

The door opened and revealed Kira, walking into the room.

"You know that new kid, L right?"

"Yeah, I do. What about him," said Light, not liking where the conversation was going.

Kira grinned and said, "I know what you're thinking. You just don't like it when I talk."

Light just stared at Kira out of the corner of his eye. He said, "You just talk too much and are always so full of yourself. Now, leave me alone and let me work."

"Well, L asked me to meet you in the next few days to go to the movies," said Kira, grinning.

Light gasped as he turned around in his seat. He turned back to look at his older twin.

"He'll be wanting to be watching the movies with you."

Light narrowed his eyes. This was a total lie. He doesn't even know if L wanted to even go to the movies. He doesn't even know what L likes or dislikes. He has only known the new guy for a few days. "Forget it. You're just lying." He said, his eyes hardening.

"No, I'm telling the truth," said Kira, feeling the corner of his mouth twitch. He hated it that Light knew him too well.

"Right. The next thing I know, you'll make some plans with some girl that I don't even know. Nice try," said Light, turning back to his homework.

Kira felt his fists clenched tightly as he trembled with anger. He slowly breathed in and out. He said, "Fine. I was lying. I'll admit it. But, Light, you know…"

Light turned to face Kira once again. The older of the two smirked and said, "I'll win L's attention for sure."

Light matched his twin's evil smirk and said, "Yeah, right. I've already won that."

"Oh ho ho ho. But, I'll get his heart," said Kira, smirking right back as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Well, the only way is to confess to each other first, onii-chan" said Light, grinning back.

Kira blinked, feeling stunned. It was scary how much they resembled each other physically and perfectly. He said, "Okay, you win for now. But, I'll be victorious when it comes down to this, otouto-kun."

Light didn't say anything as he watched Kira leave and closed the door.

Even at times when they challenged each other, the two were both tied in politeness and chivalry. Even when they had a challenge towards each other, they learned to be polite. Respect was the number one rule.

* * *

Misa Amane ran through the halls, looking for Kira. As an airhead, she could barely even tell the twins apart. Now that Kira told her that Light liked her, she quit the fan club and decided to do things by herself. Her best friend, Rem, told her to do what she could do.

Rem had been Misa's best friend since they were kids and was really protective of Misa when it came to relationships and such. But, when Misa told Rem the news, Rem didn't take it very lightly. She knew that Kira had something planned. Misa explained that Kira told her of Light's attraction to Rem. The girl knew that this was a lie and decided to search for Kira herself.

Leaving Misa alone, Rem decided to have a little talk with Kira. She did not like the way Misa was too happy over a boy's crush on her. She knew it wasn't true but she couldn't tell her friend that. Misa would cry and Rem would feel responsible.

Rem, an eighteen year old, was a rock fan. She wore dark purple outfits had one earring. Her hair was spiked and short. People were scared of her because of her appearance and attitude. Despite other's views of her, Rem was also an honor student like Light and Kira. She was also one of the top thirty students in their school. Her cousin, Ryuk, however, was completely different.

Rem looked around campus. She saw guys that looked like the Yagami twins. She finally became frustrated and decided to eat. She went to the cafeteria to get some food. On the way, she spotted one of the twins and walked towards him. It was Light Yagami, and he wasn't alone. She looked to see him sitting in front of the new transfer student, L. She had heard of L from her classmates, but she hardly cared. She walked towards him, seeing a brilliant smile on his face.

"Oi, Yagami-san."

Light turned at the mention of his name. He saw Rem walking towards him. He looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Sorry. I know you. I heard false rumors about you. But, it's nothing serious."

"Uh, right," said Light, not really comprehending her.

L stared at Rem with little interest and looked back to his class work.

Rem crossed her arms and sighed, "Do you know a girl named Misa Amane?"

Light had to think for a moment and then, he shook his head, "No, but maybe she is a fan girl of mine and Kira's?"

Rem sighed again and nodded. She felt glad that he's on her level while others didn't like Misa, "You're really smart. I admire that. But, since you don't know her, I'll have to look for Kira instead."

Light felt that there was really something wrong. He stopped Rem, "Wait a minute. You just come up here about Amane-san and you're going to leave just like that."

"Well, I don't think that you would remember ever meeting me. So, I'll just leave," said Rem, turning to leave, hands in her pockets.

Before Light could say anything, L cut him off "If it was nothing, then she shouldn't have come up to speak to you."

Light turned to look at L. He said, "Yeah, but if someone comes up to me about something out of the blue, it bothers me."

L gave Light a blank stare, "If it's really something, then she would come to talk to you about it."

Something clicked in his mind. Light had to think for another moment. Rem came up to him about a friend of hers named Amane-san, a girl Light obviously did not know, and then when she finds that he does not know about her then she leaves.

"I have a bad feeling about this." He stated aloud

"Me too," replied L, looking grim all of a sudden.

Light felt concerned, "What is it? Did something happen?"

"I need sugar," said L, simply sighing.

Light gave a blank look and then went back to work. He said, "You always have sweets to eat. You remind of someone, but I forgot who."

L sighed again, "I'm hungry…"

All right, that takes care of chapter 3.

I'm sorry for those who were waiting to read this chapter.

Translation:

chibi-chan - little, kid

onii-chan - big brother

oi - hey

Please review


	4. Grocery Store

Konnichiwa, minna-san!

This is the chapter that you've all been waiting for. I'm sure.

Announcements:

Thank you for your reviews. They're a huge help.

Thank you kitsune55 for your help on editing this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note nor the characters. They belong to our heroes the mangaka team, Ooba-san and Obata-san.

* * *

Kiyomi Takada had been observing Kira for the past few days. She noticed his malicious smiles and knew that her best friend must have been planning something. It didn't sit well with her for some reason. While having lunch, she would catch him staring into the distance, usually out the window. This blatant ignoring of her person offended her. She once looked to where he was directing his gaze and saw Light and the new transfer student L together.

Takada had heard of L and his intelligence, but she had found her expectations of him drastically reducing. He was odd and made her feel uncomfortable.

Takada turned to look at the self-proclaimed "evil" twin of the two Yagami twins and wondered why Kira would be interested in this L person. She figured that Kira liked normal intelligent people, but, then again, L was different and Kira could be attracted to different things. Takada didn't like simple people. People who did the same thing everyday, wearing the same outfit, eating the same lunch, and having the same conversations everyday bored her. Maybe one day, she'd like a conversation with L.

In the halls, the brunette saw Misa running frantically towards her direction. Wondering what the blond airhead was rushing to she stopped in her tracks, "Where are you rushing to, Amane-san?"

Misa stopped and turned her head to face Takada, "Its none of your business."

Takada felt offended. She stood up straighter, feeling her height dominant the shorter girl, "If it involves the Yagami twins, it is my business."

Misa felt that hit the mark. She looked the other way, "Its really none of your business…since Kira-kun likes you…"

Takada didn't say anything as the blond took off. She wondered what Kira said to her.

* * *

L Lawliet found that doing things on his own was highly difficult. Even simple commodities, such as how to work the stove and the shower, were foreign to the young adult.

_Well, I could think of it as a new challenge of the day…I have to learn things on my own anyway…_

Even shopping for the essential items of his everyday living was turning out to be a challenge. Like food. That was the challenge of today.

L walked into the store, slouching as he perused his list of items. He looked for cereal first. He went into the isle and saw many kinds of cereal as he pushed the cart in front of him. There was Honey Nut Cheerios, Lucky Charms, Cookie Crisp and many more. He added some to his cart and then wheeled his cart to the freezer isle. He passed by the pizza, frozen chicken, shrimp, egg rolls, and other items in order to reach the food that he wanted…._Where's the-Oh, I found it. Ice cream…_He added in three buckets of Sherbet and Drewer's ice cream. He grabbed caramel and chocolate syrup and added those into the cart as well. He then left the isle and headed towards the pies and cakes.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone. He felt his eyes going wide.

_Beyond…!_

Then, a crowd of people passed by in front of him. He tried to look over the crowd of people as he scanned for the supposed person, but, to his disappointment, the person he might have mistaken for as Beyond was gone. L sighed and went towards the cakes and pies.

"L?"

L looked to the mention of his name. It was Light. _No, wait, its Kira…_ "Konbonwa, Kira-san."

"Konbonwa, L. Are you doing the-whoa! That's a lot of sweets," Kira was taken aback by the large amounts of ice cream and cereal in the cart. Apparently, they were all sweets.

"Yep. It'll last for a week. Are you shopping alone or are you with someone," said L, checking the list.

"Uh, no. Oh, yes. Sorry. I'm alone, shopping by myself," said Kira, chuckling. He wasn't alone but decided to use this alone time with L while Light was off to the freezer section to get vegetables.

"Oh, really? I thought Light-kun would by with you. I like his company," said L, looking into the distance.

"I-is that so? Well, I'm glad that you're getting along with my otouto-kun," said Kira, smirking. He felt the corner of his mouth twitching. _Damn you, Light!_

* * *

Light sneezed as he read his list of veggies that he needed.

* * *

"Is there anything else that you need," Kira asked, smiling kindly.

_That smile looks fake. Maybe Kira-kun doesn't like to be around me…?_ L gave a blank look at Kira and said, "Oh, no. I'm fine by myself. I'm sure I can find everything on my own. Thanks anyway."

_I'm not letting this slide. I won't let Light win! _Kira clenched his fist as he smirked.

* * *

Light sneezed again. He wondered what the hell was going on. He saw one of the employee's go by and said, "Um, excuse me. Where are the-?"

"Light!"

Apparently, the employee was a girl with long blond hair with an airhead personality, "It really is you!"

"Eh? Huh? What's going on," Light felt confused.

* * *

"Hey, don't be like that. I'm sure I can help you," Kira said, smiling with the fake kind smile again.

_Why is he so desperate? Doesn't he want to leave?_ L sighed and said, "If you insist."

"What are you talking about? I do. Anyway, is there anything that you need help finding?" Kira grabbed the list out of L's pocket that was hanging out.

"Let's see...I need to find cookie dough, Krispy Crème's donuts, cookies, candy, strawberries, bananas, cherries, whip cream, pudding…" L babbled.

Kira felt like having a migraine from hearing all those sweets. _Isn't he going to have diabetes from eating all that? Or maybe he has high metabolism? _He said, "Well, the cookie dough, whip cream belong to the refrigerated section. The strawberries, bananas, and cherries should be where the vegetable are located."

"Yuck, I despise vegetables," L made a disgusted look.

Kira chuckled. _What a cute disgusted look…_, "Is there a reason why you don't like your veggies?"

"I remember that my caretaker, Watari, made me promise to eat what's on my plate if I wanted to eat my three plates of cheesecake. It was insufferable and I couldn't hole it. The first bite of having that cabbage in my mouth was really revolting," L shuddered at the memory of a plate of salad.

Kira was laughing and ruffled L's head, "Veggies aren't so bad. Well, for you at least."

"Hmm…so, where are the sweets again," said L, looking at Kira with huge wide eyes of his.

Kira felt a bit intrigued by looking at L's empty eyes. He wondered why L was having dark circles under his eyes and wondered what the cause was. He sighed, "Let's go. Any more stories that you can tell me about?"

"You aren't really my friend. So, I can't really say." L pushed his cart. Looking away from the older twin, L felt a little cold for some reason as he gave a soft sigh. He felt a little empty inside as he remembered Watari yelling at him for not eating his salad.

* * *

"Don't you know who I am? I'm the one that you are in love with," Misa, the employee, squealed as she blushed.

"W-wait a second. What's your name," Light said, stepping away from the seemingly soon-to-be-stalker.

"Oh, you're so funny. It's Misa Amane. Its okay if you don't know who I am, but its fine if I know who you are, right," smiled Misa, stepping closer to him. They were half a foot away from each other.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm flattered that you know who I am. Uh, I remember now. This girl with spiky hair asked me about you. But, I don't remember what it was about," Light looked into the distance.

"Oh, you mean Rem, right? Rem's my best friend since we were kids," said Misa, smiling cheerfully. She felt a little jealous that Rem met him before she did, but Misa wasn't too mad seeing as Light was not Rem's type.

"Oh, I see. Well-"

"Misa, what are you doing? Get back to work."

They looked to see Rem, in the same outfit as Misa, walking towards them. Misa smiled as she ran towards her best friend and hooked arms with her childhood friend, "Its Light! Its Light!"

"Add an honorific, will ya? You don't know him that well," Rem admonished, looking and sounding boorish.

"Sure, I do. If I like someone, I know them," Misa smiled brilliantly.

Rem became silent. She couldn't break that smile. It was too precious for her. She wondered when she could always smile like this. Rem sighed, "I'm taking a break. Go back to work or the boss will catch you and fire you."

"Hai! Hai! Misa will be a good girl and get to work," Misa took off towards the cashiers.

Rem sighed again, "I can't believe that girl. Her kind and gentle smile will be her downfall. She's too sweet."

"Hmm…that depends all on her. You really do look out for her. That's very kind of you," Light smiled at Rem.

Rem was stunned, seeing the same smile twice in two minutes. _His smile…His smile is too pure_… She shook her head, and said, "Its nothing, but the friendship you see."

Light chuckled and said, "Well, if that's what you want to call it then. But, it looks more than just friendship to me…"

Rem felt stunned as she stared at the younger twin again.

"Oh, its your break time, ne? I shouldn't keep you. Sorry 'bout that. I'm leaving now," Light took off in an apologetic way.

Rem stood, rooted to the spot. She felt mixed emotions. It wasn't love or liking. She felt… pity for some reason.

"Take care, Light-san..." Rem took off.

* * *

"Thanks for the help. I really appreciated it." L felt satisfied that everything on the list was found and was glad to have come to the grocery store that he was in. _Hmm, Lucky and Safeway just doesn't compare. I like Foodmax better…_

"You're welcome. I'm glad that I can help you," smiled Kira. _Yes, I have succeeded in getting spending- some-time with L. I'm glad that I came with Light to Foodmax_…

"Oh, wait. Don't you have grocery shopping to do? Don't you have a family that you're making dinner for," asked L, looking at the older twin, standing behind him.

"Oh, its-"

"Nii-san! I got all the food!"

_Oh, great…Here comes the baby twin…_ Kira felt the corner of his mouth twitch.

"Hey, it's Light-kun," L smiled a little as he waved to Light. _Perfect timing...!_

Light came walking and stood in line behind Kira. Light glared at his older twin and said, "You're so mean. I had to look for the food by myself."

_Shoot, he's going to mess this up…_

Before Light could utter another word, Kira covered Light's mouth with one hand and said, "We should be looking for more food. Ja ne, L."

"Uh, bye," said the confused insomniac. He felt somewhat disappointed in seeing the Yagami twins leaving in line like that. He wished to see the twins together, interacting towards each other. He tried to picture it in his mind, but it came out as an argument between the two twins. He shook his head and began to put all the food on to the scanner.

Misa was quite stunned to see the bounty of sweets coming in. She felt her mouth twitched as she scanned each food. She said, "That'll be 91.82."

"Here," L replied pulling out a credit card. He retrieved his card as Misa rang up his purchases and then grabbed the many heavy bags and left.

"Thank you for shopping at Foodmax. Have a good night," Misa said loudly.

L left the grocery store as he grunted, carrying equal amounts of bags on each side. He headed for home, satisfied that he bought all the food.

* * *

Out in the alley, a figure slurped his food. He put his finger into the jar, scooping up some more strawberry, red jam.

He smirked as his eyes glowed. "It's nice to see you here…L…"

Beyond Birthday walked into the darkness, heading towards his destination.

* * *

To be continued...

Please review.

Translation:

Nii-san - big brother, brother

Ja ne - bye, see ya

Hai - yes, right, okay


	5. Misa

Thanks for the reviews! Very much appreciated!

Thanks goes to kitsune55 for error checks, and spelling.

Disclaimor: I do not own Death Note nor the characters. They belong to Ooba-san and Obata-san.

* * *

Rem had a problem to solve. The first one was Misa. Her longtime friend was suddenly acting as though Light was ridiculously in love with the blond.

The second problem was Light Yagami. Rem had noticed, after her conversation with the younger man, that he had a pure light, no pun intended, inside of him, much like Misa. She found that he was also a very kind person. This feeling conflicted with her previous thoughts that he was only a wannnabe scholarly snob. His disarming and completely genuine smile also threw her for a loop because it reminded her of Misa's naïve smiles.

Her third and final problem was Light Yagami's twin. Kira Yagami…the dark haired girl could not find the right words to describe him. All she could conclude was that Kira was highly manipulative and a hypocrite.

Rem sighed loudly, laid on her bed. She heard a knock from the door and a deep, husky voice, "Oi, Rem. I'm getting take-out. Want anything?"

"Wasabi rolls, onegai" Rem called out. She rolled over as her cousin walked away and continued with her inner monologue.

There was no way in hell that Light liked Misa. Light only saw Misa as a random fan girl or a groupie, but never someone that he liked. The same went for Kira. She wondered why Kira lied to Misa. She had tried to find him all over the school, but, strangely, she could not find the "evil twin," or what she had come to call him, on campus.

The young girl sighed loudly with frustration, "What the hell's with that stupid Yagami twins?!"

* * *

In the Yagami household, Soichirou was reading his newspaper. He started as he heard his two twin sons sneezed at the same exact time. Soichirou sighed, "Is there a flu going around?"

"Iie, otou-san," the twins said in unison.

Light wondered if he did have the flu. A few days before, he sneezed at Foodmax and now, he just sneezed.

Kira just wondered if someone was talking about him.

* * *

Ryuk came back to his apartment with take-out. He just loved getting anything that involved apples. He even got the last apple pie. He also got his damn cousin's Wasabi rolls. He wondered how the poor attitude girl could handle something so intense as the spice itself. He shrugged and hurried home.

Turning the corner, Ryuk saw a slouched figure in the shadow of the streetlight. He gagged when he heard a slurping sound from the person. He said, "Oi! Couldn't you slurp a little softer with whatever it is that you're eating?"

The slouched figure heard Ryuk and came into the light. He saw Ryuk's disgusted face and simply smiled to the tall slim older man. "Well, I like to enjoy my strawberry jam. Is that so wrong? Or are you going to report me to the police about my slurping in public?"

Ryuk felt the corner of his mouth twitch as he smirked. He usually liked people who could make comebacks at him but this creepy slouched man in front of him was just annoying. "Well, I can't really do anything can I?"

The slouched figure put his finger into the jar, scooping the jam, and putting it into his mouth. He slurped loudly, making sure he saw Ryuk's annoyed expression. The jam got all over his mouth. It amazed Ryuk that the supposed mental facility break out didn't get the sticky substance on his white shirt. "Well, have a good night."

As Ryuk watched the jam freak walk away, he wondered why he even had to have issues with anyone on the road. Shrugging, he walked towards his apartment.

Reaching his compartment room, Ryuk went towards Rem's room and knocked on the door. Instead of sounds of his "ever grateful" cousin coming to receive her food, the black haired goth heard sounds of moaning and two voices in the room. He shrugged and left the Wasabi rolls by the door.

This was the weirdest night he'd had in a LONG time.

* * *

Beyond Birthday walked down the allies towards an old apartment building. He sighed, disappointed in the meager amount of jam that the container provided, and threw the said container to the side.

He reached the old yet comfortable building in five to ten minutes. Inhabiting the place by himself, B's only neighbors were the occasional rats, mice, birds and insects that happened to acquire a place of residence. He found a room on the first floor and opened the door. The only sound was the creaking sound of the door and the squeaking of rats running away. Beyond sat on the floor, bringing his knees towards his chest and chewing his thumbnail, tasting the left over strawberry.

Strawberry…He smirked, remembering some old memories when he used to live in that old orphanage. He remembered a certain someone that used to smell like strawberries after devouring them.

The said devouring person was L.

He wondered what the original was doing right now._ Probably wondering where I am right now…Hmph, he won't be able to find me…when I'm this close to him in the supremacies…_

Beyond rested his head on his knees, hearing a cawing sound. He looked to see a huge black crow, standing on the open window. He reached out to it. The crow flew over and landed on his out stretched hand. The crow had something in its beak. "What do you have in there, Matt…?"

The crow released its hold and Beyond looked to see an old photograph. Beyond smirked, _Where'd you even get this thing…? I was hoping to not leave anything behind…_

"Find some food for yourself," Beyond released the huge bird, seeing Matt leave the room. He rested his head back against his knees. He let the photograph slip to the ground.

It hasn't been two months since he has left the orphanage.

* * *

Misa chirped up, smiling. She spotted Light, sitting alone on the bench. She always saw the younger twin at the same place at lunch everyday with another that she hardly knew as L.

She ran towards him, "Light-kun!" she loudly said.

Guessing right, Light looked up at her. He was somewhat surprised to see the blond.

"Hello, Amane-san."

"Ehh! Don't use my last name! Just say my first name," Misa pouted as she crossed her arms.

Light blinked at her, "But I barely know you. We only met at Foodmax."

"Oh, pish posh! We both like each other, so we should call each other by first names and without using honorifics," Misa sat herself down next to the intellectual.

He looked and felt confused. Lifting one eyebrow, he turned to look at the shorter person, "I don't remember ever saying that I liked you…Amane-san…"

Misa stared up at him. She felt shocked and a little disbelief. Her smile turned into a small frown. "Demo…watashi…I thought that you liked me…"

Light shook his head. "I'm flattered that you like me, but…I don't feel the same towards you…I only felt that you are just a friend to me."

'_Friend..." _Misa stood up suddenly, and smiled. "Well, since I'm your friend, then that's fine with me! I would love to be your friend!"

Light blinked and then smiled. He nodded, "Hai…I would like to be your friend to, Misa-san…"

Misa felt mixed emotions. She smiled slightly, "Hai, Light-kun!"

Light watched as the blond took off with a run. He wondered why she suddenly confessed like that.

_Was I blind…? Iie, I wasn't…_

He hoped the poor girl wasn't feeling so emotionally depressed. He always had girls confessed to him, but he always kindly rejected them. Most of the girls he rejected became his friends instead. He was glad that he had connections with them instead of having many girls that hated him.

Speaking of friends, the brunette started to wonder where his insomniac friend was off to at the moment.

* * *

Misa banged at her stall door. She howled loudly, knowing that she scared off the girls that came in but didn't care.

"This is all Kira's fault! I hate him! I hate him more than I thought! Why'd he even lied to me?! He's such a jerk!"

She shed more tears as she sat on the toilet. Ripping more tissues and blowing her nose, the now sober blond felt even more sickened. She didn't want to go to class, looking so horrible. Plus, she didn't want Rem to know that she was in the stall, bailing out like a huge crybaby.

She cried even more.

"Demo…the biggest fool…was me…"

Misa sniffled, ignoring the bell that signaled the end of lunch.

* * *

Light sat in his seat, feeling worried. He wondered where L was. Light had tried to talk to the teachers about his insomniac friend's absence but Mikami-sensai didn't say anything, nor did any of their other teachers.

The innocent twin sighed.

Light wasn't the only one that was concerned with L's absence.

Kira sat in his seat, fuming. L wasn't at school for the day and the brunette just figured that L was sick. Well, he always thought that he was sick. Shrugging, Kira focused on working his class work with a bored look on his face. He made sure to throw a paper ball at Light, and earned a glare from his younger twin. Light read the piece of paper that Kira threw at him.

"Light's such a worry wart. How cute."

Light crumbled it up and threw the message back angrily, but the teacher caught him. The punishment was for Light to write the formula for the math equation.

Kira snickered, seeing that Light was struggling with the problem that he couldn't figure out.

It was another day with the Yagami twins.

* * *

The bell signaled for the end of the school for the day. Everyone was going home.

Rem felt worried. She didn't see Misa return to her class. She always had classes with the blond airhead friend, but, today, Misa didn't come to class. She sighed worriedly.

"Where'd she go?"

"Rem, are you coming?"

Rem turned to see Kiyomi at the entrance of her classroom. She nodded her head and said, "I'm coming."

"If its Misa-san, I think she went on home," Kiyomi walked towards Rem.

Rem felt shocked, quickly began packing her belongings. "I have to go. I'm sorry that I have to cancel our date."

Takada smiled softly, "Its fine as long as its important."

Rem felt a little guilty. She reached out for Takada's hand and smiled a little weakly, "Gomen nasai, Kiyomi. Tomorrow, then."

Kiyomi intertwined her slim fingers and said, "Hai, tomorrow, Rem."

Rem nodded and ran off as Kiyomi released her. Kiyomi watched Rem ran off out of the classroom. She felt worried too but it wasn't about Misa. She felt troubled about Kira. She wondered what Kira was doing. Even though Kira had been her best friend for five years, she still could not figure out what his true motives were when it came to things that he wanted.

"What is it that you exactly want, Kira?"

* * *

"Oi, are you sure that we should even be doing this?"

"Hai, we are. Why are you even scared? It's not like he did anything?"

"Demo, this is so…so, I don't know! Wrong!"

"Well, if you don't want to do it, then leave."

"Minna-san, are you sure that's his stuff?"

"Hai. Why?"

"What if-"

"No, ifs! This dude deserves what he gets!"

"I agree!"

"I don't see why Light-kun or Kira-kun had to hang out with him."

"Me too. It makes me sick."

"Oh well. This is what he deserves."

Three figures snickered. Like a mastered artwork, they were satisfied with what they completed. They headed homewards.

Hidden low to the ground, Beyond's smile widened, seeing the three fugitives leave the yard. He sighed, "People sure are cruel these days."

To be continued...

I'm sorry L wasn't in this. I needed to get rid of Misa. I'm sorry for those are Misa-fans

Please review

Translations:

Minna-san - everyone

Oi - Hey

onegai - please

iie - no

otou-san - father, dad, papa

demo - but


	6. Fight

Disclaimor: Death Note belongs to Ooba-san and Obata-san

Review please

If you have questions about any of the Japanese meanings, just ask in your reviews.

_

* * *

The sound of a blaze of fire was made as wood and metal toppled to the ground_

_Metal and wood crashed to the ground as the fire blazed higher. Terrified cries and moans echoed over the proximity of the burning building. Looking desperately from side to side, with tears filling his eyes, the man wasn't able to find anyone alive in the heat that was now licking at his own body. The young man looked for any survivors hurriedly but could only spot the empty shells of the children already consumed by the flames._

_He felt a pair of hands pushed him away, "Go, L! You're the last one! Leave!"_

_L couldn't say anything as the figure ran into the burning building. He felt desperate and wanted to go in after the figure, but the entrance to the burning heap was collapsing and L was blocked from entering. There was no other way._

_Instead, the young man searched for another way into the house. Then, L saw him. Another young man was standing twenty feet away from the fire but was too far for L for to identify him._

_It was Beyond Birthday, taking one last look before leaving the premises._

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

L awoke to a wet tongue licking his face. He opened his eyelids and nearly jumped at the sight of the black dog in his vicinity. He calmed his beating heart, "Near, off, please."

The said dog whined happily and got off of L. Near's master stood to his slouched form. He had been lying on the floor in front of the computer, which was still on with four to six images on the screen, most held his twin copy.

L knew the uncanny "twin," who called himself B

He hadn't seen B, or Beyond Birthday, since the incident at Whammy's House in England so many years ago. L looked at the images over and over again. They showed the sightings of B in several places, but, calculating B's movements and destinations, L had narrowed down B's location to only a few areas. B would not stay in one place too long. L knew this.

At Wammy's House, B would constantly move from one place to another. This was the difference between the copy and the original.

L jumped as he heard Near bark. He looked over to see his favorite pet staring with his huge black, blue eyes. He smiled, "Hai, let's go eat, Near."

Near nodded and left for the kitchen.

L remembered that all the children were also trained to take care of an animal that was assigned to them. Since he was the second L, he was able to choose any animal that he could want. In that case, he requested a dog. Someone once asked, "Why a dog, L?"

"Because, dogs are man's best friends," He'd replied blankly.

It was the most common answer that any man would say, but L, who was ten years old at the time, was only a child, and he was a genius. He was number one at Whammy's and was praised and scorned for it. He remembered other children talking about him, but he didn't care. The only ones that befriended him were the children that were his level, or, most likely, the ones that were in the top ten "levels" at Whammy's. Beyond was among them as number two.

L remembered B being around many birds as a child, but he saw mostly crows. He reached inside a grocery bag inside the walk-in pantry and pulled out a dog food can. L looked to see that it was a meat mix, consisting of chicken, rice, and vegetables. Opening it with a can opener, he poured the contents into Near's dog bowl.

Near happily wagged his tail and sat, patiently, watching as his master put down the bowl in front of him. As he started eating he felt the genius pat his head absent-mindedly.

L slouched over to the fridge and got some cake. Looking at the time, he noticed that he had ten minutes before school started for the day. He sighed and finished his nearly done cake. Gathering his scattered books and turning off the computer, L readied himself for school. Before he left he unlocked the little door for Near.

"Ja ne, Near."

Near licked his jaws and went over to the front door. He watched his slouched master leave, disappearing around the corner. The black dog whined and his tail twitched. Then, he noticed another figure following L out of the corner of his eye. The newcomer looked to be a mirror image of his master. Near tilted his head to the side and hummed a little in a confused way. The figure looked into the window, seeing Near and smiled, making his eyes going red.

Near whined and ran towards the back of the house.

Beyond smirked and continued to walk along the sidewalk.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

L missed one day of school, but he wasn't worried about it at all. At his current level, he could miss up to ten days of school and still be able to be at the top of his class. He had already admitted to himself that he was beyond the intellectual level of any normal seventeen year old.

"L-kun!"

L turned to the mention of his name. He felt his mouth smile a little._ It's Light-kun…!_

"Ohaiyou gozaimasu, Light-kun."

The said person stopped and panted. Apparently, he was late again, or, so he thought.

Light smiled, "Ohayou. I thought I was going to be late."

"We only have two minutes. Saa, iigo," L picked up the pace.

"Oi! Chotto matte, L-kun," Light ran after him.

The bell rang as soon as the two barely made it in class on time. They sat in their seats.

Light glared at his elder evil twin, who was already in his seat.

Kira smirked at Light, "Heh. Late again and you won't be able to graduate on time."

"Jeez, whatever. Oi, sit dow-oh my god! What's on your desk," Light exclaimed as he saw L's desk.

There was obscene writing, deep scratches, and unpleasant markings all over the desk surface. The entire class broke into whispering and discussions when they finally saw L's desk trying to understand who would want to slander L. Even Kira was in disbelief even though he didn't say anything.

"Oi, Minna-san! Get to your seats!" Their teacher stated as he came into the classroom calmly, seeing some of his students standing up.

"Mogi-sensei, there's writing on my desk," L stated, scratching his foot disinterestedly.

Light looked to L worriedly, wondering why his friend was so calm about his desk being in that kind of state.

"Oh, uh, I'm sure there's another empty desk around," Mogi looked about the room.

Five minutes later, L sat in a desk in his usually slouched form, but, he wasn't sitting in between the Yagami twins, rather, far away from them.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

In the halls, a figure smirked and snickered. The person walked away, finding his two other friends to tell about this news.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

It was lunch period.

Two friends were making a huge ruckus. Well, one was anyway.

"You should find the person who did that to your desk, L!"

"It's not a big deal. Oi, there's our usual spot," L walked over to a bench and climbed into his permanent posture.

"Listen to me, L! That kind of "I-don't-care" behavior can get you into all sorts of trouble," Light stated, sitting next to L and fuming angrily.

"I don't see why you're so worried, Light-kun. It's not really bothering me, and you don't have to worry about it," L sighed, biting into his melon bread.

"I do worry," Light bit into his sandwich.

"Nande?" L looked to his brunette friend questionably.

Light was startled by the question himself. He'd never thought about it and wondered when he got so worried over L. He didn't know L that much except for a few facts, not since the day before. He decided to give just a simple answer. "Because, you're my first friend…"

Inside in his chest, L felt his heart tighten a bit. He was surprised by the answer. L looked away from Light to the ground in front of him and took another bite of his melon bread. "Arigatou, Light-kun…you're also my very first friend…"

Light felt touched and smiled happily. He looked to L, who was still looking to the ground. _He's shy…_

"So, why did you miss school yesterday?" Light took another bite, feeling a light blush on his cheek.

"Oh, uh, nothing important, I guess," L sighed, relaxing his shoulders.

"You guess?" Light looked questioningly to the dark haired brunette.

"Well, I'm trying to find someone," L said simply, throwing the plastic bag aside, and bit into his pound cake.

"Who are you trying to find?" Light took another bite.

"No one important, I guess…" L made another sigh as he looked to the skies. _Besides, I don't think finding him will prove anything either…What will I do…?_

Light stopped midway in his bite. He saw what would have been a most pictureific scene.

L looked somewhat sad, and lost at the same time.

Light looked sadly over at his friend, feeling a sadness grown in his own heart, _I wish I could just wrap you in my arms and comfort you…But, I'm afraid…you'll break…_

All he could do was stare into the skies.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

The three figures made disgusted faces and ran off.

"Yosh! We're making another plan! And this time, he'll regret it!"

"What if it doesn't work?"

"I told you! No ifs! We're in this together."

"Demo…"

"Or buts! I got this plan in the bag! Don't you worry about anything!"

"Shush! Someone's coming!"

The three scattered away.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

Kira sat, reading a book. He smirked, seeing little boys running off. _Kids…What do they think they're doing? So immature…_

Putting the book to the side, Kira stood up from his seat, and walked to the roof. He opened the door, and stumbled upon an awkward scene. It was Namikawa and Mido. The two were in a tight embrace, kissing each other senseless. Hearing the door open and close, they stared at Kira, wondering why he was there in the first place. They let go of each other.

Namikawa glared, "What are you doing here, Yagami-san?"

Kira smirked, deciding to play with the two lower ranked geniuses. "Oh, I just thought of reporting you two to the principal."

Mido glared angrily at Kira. Before he could utter a word, he saw the look in Namikawa's eye. _Reiji…_

"And, what would you do if you told him," Namikawa made a smirk of his own.

Kira sighed and shrugged. "Saa, what would I do? It's not in my nature to report of two males having a relationship with each other. That would make me the bad guy, ne?"

"Hmm…you're right about that, Yagami-san. Shingo, iigo," Namikawa walked towards the door.

"Hai," Mido followed after Namikawa, glaring at Kira as he walked pass him.

Hearing the door shut, Kira walked over to the fence. He smirked, "Ahh…I haven't seen that airhead today…I wonder where she has disappeared to…"

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

Rem stood in front of a door. She reached for the button.

A young voice answered, "Hai?"

"This is Rem. I'd like to see Misa-chan," Rem said into the speaker.

"Hai. Wait a little bit. I'll be right there," the voice said.

The Goth looked to see the door open and a saw a boy of ten years old. She smiled a little, "Is your nee-san here, Shinya-kun?"

The short haired boy nodded and led the Goth in. He closed the door and said, "Um, Okaa-san isn't home and neither is Tou-san. Saa…"

"Souka…I'm going to be here for an hour at lease. Don't worry. I won't trouble anyone," Rem said, taking off her shoes.

Feeling satisfied, Shinya nodded, "I'll make something. Would you like anything?"

"What can you make," Rem asked, following the little one into the kitchen.

"I can make tea with honey," Shinya exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Sugoi! I'll try your tea. I'm going to check on Misa-chan," Rem walked out.

"Hai," Rem heard Shinya exclaim again.

Rem had been in the Amane residence before. Misa always invited her over. The Amane family had been living in the same household for eighteen years. Rem met the blond when she wasten and the two immediately became the closest of friends. They knew each other the most. They could have been enemies, but, instead, their two personalities complimented each other instead of clashing, and they each made the best of each memory together.

The Goth reached towards the door and knocked a few times. Not hearing a sound from behind the door, she knocked again, but, again, she did not receive any responses.

"Um…"

Rem looked down to see Shinya carry a huge tray with two cups of tea. She smiled and took the tray, "Arigatou, Shinya-kun…"

"Um, onegai, help nee-chan," Shinya pleaded. He continued. "Nee-chan hasn't come out of her room since yesterday. I brought her food, but she wouldn't eat. Kaa-san and Tou-san are worried too. Nee-san came home early yesterday. Gomen. We should have let you in, but…"

Rem was touched. She smiled, and said, "I understand. Leave this to me. You'll see your nee-san soon."

Shinya looked touched, and then, he smiled brightly, "Arigatou!"

Rem heard Shinya's retreating footsteps. Instead of knocking, the Goth took the initiative and walked into Misa's room.

Opening the door, she saw a most devastating scene. Misa looked older as if she aged, but, the worst part was that Misa looked lost with dark, emotionless eyes. The blond was sitting on the floor, staring into the curtained covered window.

"M-Misa-chan…!" Rem slowly approached the girl.

Misa, apparently, didn't hear her. Rem sighed worried, putting the tray on the table, and knelt by her longtime friend. She brought the girl into a tight hug, "Talk to me…Misa-Chan…"

Then, she heard soft voice that she thought she wouldn't hear.

Misa hiccupped as she felt the tears coming again. She wrapped her arms around her best friend and began to cry. She tried to speak, but Rem shushed her.

"You can tell me everything after you're settled down, ne, Misa-chan?"

Misa nodded and continued to cry.

After crying and bawling, Misa told Rem everything. That Light told Misa plainly that he never liked her like someone special, and he agreed to be her friend. Misa agreed. Rem listened intently. Afterwards, Rem wanted to leave. She told Misa to stay another day at home to rest, and told her farewell to both the siblings.

Five minutes after leaving the Amane Residence, Rem punched the fence, making a hole. She felt angry, very angry.

"Kira Yagami, you will pay for this… "

Knowing that there was only thirty minutes until the end of the day Rem hurried to her destination.

The school came into her view in a matter of minutes. She looked through the halls for the sign of the evil twin. She found him, and entered the class. She did not care if everyone around her was staring at her strangely.

"Kira Yagami-san."

Kira looked up from his class work and looked upwards at the Goth, only to be met with a fist as Rem punched Kira squarely in the face. He felt the impact and nearly fell backwards.

"Oh!"

"Ah!"

"That's got to hurt!"

"You will leave now, miss!"

Kira felt his cheek and looked to Rem, who held him by the collar of his uniform shirt.

L and Light watched the scene with wide eyes. Light had always seen this kind of situation before, but it was between boys, not a girl and a boy, especially a girl he jst met and his twin brother. He felt that he should stop them, but felt somehow fascinated by the scene.

"What, Rem." said Kira, looking at her accusingly and a bit confused.

"You…You bastard! I can't' believe you did that! You used her, you jackass! You piece of shit! You should just rot in hell! I'll never forgive you for what you have done! Everyone else in this goddamn class can forgive you, but I don't! I can't stand it," Rem yelled, angrily. She glared, feeling the hair raise on her head and neck.

Apparently, the Goth saw a glitter of mockiness in his eyes, but Kira made a confusing face that made her sick. "I-I don't know what you're talking about! You just come in here, accusing me of something that I've never done."

"You…" Rem slowly released him but threw another punch, knocking him to the ground.

"You'll pay for what you have done, Yagami Kira!"

Before she could make another beating, Light came in between them. Kira and Rem stared disbelievingly at the innocent twin. Rem glared at him, "Get out of the way, Light-san. You're in the way."

"It's exactly that. I cannot let you hit him again." Light spread his arms out, not letting her access to his elder twin.

Kira looked away from him.

Everyone stared in awe at Light. L felt surprised as he watched the scene unravel in front of him.

Rem was stunned. "Is there any more to your words?"

"Hai. Kira is my older brother. Even if he's my bastard older brother, I respect and admire him. There's always one thing that I'm able to do. That is I can defend him even if he doesn't ask it," Light made a simple smile as he lowered his arms. "You have gotten your revenge for whatever he has done without me interfering, but now I must."

Rem felt even more stunned. She might as well let Kira go, but… "Demo, I still don't forgive him."

"That's fine. But, I wish you'd both talk it out," Light suggested.

Rem shrugged and turned to the teacher. She bowed. "Gomen nasai. I'll report to the principal."

Everyone watched her leave as the door shut, and then they applauded.

Light felt bashful and embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head. Kira stood up, feeling humiliated.

His younger twin tried to help him, "Are you-"

"Don't touch me! We're going home," Kira packed his stuff.

"Demo, the class-"

The bell rang. The teacher dismissed the class.

L slouched up to Light, "Light-kun performs his duty as younger brother very well."

"Jouzu ja arimasen." Light smiled embarrassingly.

"Jouzu ja! As proof, I've recorded the whole scene. I'll keep it as a home movie," L shut off his digital camera.

"When did you record the scene," Light exclaimed loudly, feeling even more embarrassed than before.

L smirked, seeing the blush raise in Light's cheeks, "Since she entered the classroom."

"Erase it," yelled Light.

"No. I'd like to keep it as a memory," L replied and quickly ran off with Light tailing behind him.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

Rem sighed as she laid on her bed. She heard a knock, and heard Ryuk say, "Your girlfriend's here."

"Hai. Let her in," Rem saw the door open and the two came in. It was Takada. She sighed, "Ryuk, leave."

"Hmph, girls," Ryuk left, shutting the door behind him.

There was silence. Takada sat in Rem's dark, green bean bag. She smiled kindly, "So, what happened this time? I sensed that you made a mess that last period."

"Oh, hai. Your class is right next door to Yagami-san's class, ne? Yeah, I did," Rem huffed angrily.

Takada giggled, "I always knew that you'd always be in that kind of situations. Did Kira…?"

"Oh, him? It's what he deserves. I punched him a few times, but Light-san got in the way. I stopped and left," Rem narrowed her eyes, looking at her ceiling.

"You just left," Takada looked at her confusingly.

"Miraculously, Light-san said a few words and I decided to stop. I just…couldn't beat that twin of his," the Goth glared at the ceiling, still feeling angry.

Takada looked from Rem to the window. The brunette sighed, remembering what Kira told her of Light. _Hai, he's kind…but, that'll be his downfall someday…_"Souka…"

"Hmm…So, is that why you came all the way here for? You just wanted to hear what happened today," asked Rem, sitting up.

"No. I thought we'd celebrate your first fist fight in five years," Takada smiled.

"Oh, please. It wasn't a fight. That bastard, I mean, that guy didn't even put up a fight," Rem looked to the side, resting her head on her hand.

"Hmm, I still see that you are very angry at him," the brunette smirked, leaning back into the bean bag.

"Obviously," the dark brunette decided to approach her girlfriend.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

The next day, everyone was talking about the huge ruckus between Rem and Kira. Kira was sick of it so he didn't do anything but say some harsh words and glare at everyone. The others talked to Light, making him embarrassed.

Light sat in his seat, seeing that L had his seat back. L's desk had been replaced with a new one, but Light was just glad that the insomniac was back to sitting next to him. He wouldn't know what to do if Kira was planning to get back at him. The night before, Kira was constantly talking to him, not allowing his younger brother to leave, not even to go shower or do his homework. It was punishment in someway. Light couldn't stand to listen to Kira talking all day long.

The rest of the class period was going smoothly.

Or not…

It was lunch time. Light stood up, "L, let's go eat."

"Hai," L tried to stand up, but felt stuck for some reason.

"Uh, L, you could just stand, you know," Light stared blankly at the insomniac.

"I wished I could, Light-kun, but I can't," L couldn't move his feet or back. He felt something that made his feet and the back of his shirt stuck to his seat.

"Huh? It's simple. Here, let me help you," Light walked and stood behind him. He positioned each hand on L's hand, and pulled. All that did was lifting the chair up as well.

_That's weird…_Light thought. He put the chair down, and stepped on the pegs. He pulled again, but the impact was way too much that he fell backwards, and made L fell to the side well.

"Itai!"

"Itai. Light-kun, this isn't working at all."

"I know that…"

To be continued

Hope you like it

Review please


	7. Beyond

Disclaimor: Death Note belongs to Ooba and Obata

Please review

"L…"

"Don't say it, Light-kun. I know."

"Then, why aren't you telling the teachers about this!"

"It's not my intention, but…"

Thirty minutes ago, Matsuda-sensai had come in and found L and Light on the floor. He told L to go to the bathroom to wash off the glue, and Light came to help the insomniac.

They were in the bathroom, washing off the sticky substance that bonded L's feet to the seat. Light was running hot water on L's feet, and L took off his shirt with difficulty that was stuck to the chair.

Light sighed heatedly with annoyance. "Look, L. This is clearly a prank. I don't know who's behind this, but this kind of idea is highly immature

"My thoughts exactly. I think I feel my feet coming free," L wiggled both of his feet. He was able to get his right foot free, but his left foot was still glued to the chair.

"So, if we are thinking the same thing, why don't you-" Light stopped speaking when L put his hand on his mouth to shut him.

"I'm not going to tell anyone about this, but, since you're here, I can't very well let this go away. I'm going to find the culprit, or culprits, on my own," L stated lowering his hand.

"Hmm…I guess so. Well, at least you're taking this seriously," Light sighed in relief.

"What do you mean," L asked, questioningly.

"Usually, you always think everything is, um, below you in a way. You never consider anyone to be someone close, and you never bother anyone. You never worry about things unless they're important to you." Light went into thought mood, resting his head against his hand.

"So, you're saying that I'm carefree," questioned L, rubbing his feet.

"Hai, exactly that. Since I'm you're friend, I guess that you aren't serious with me," said Light, smiling weakily.

"Iie, I don't. That's not true at all. Don't you always have to be serious with friends, even though its jokes or life stories? Besides, I do take you seriously. Don't you remember my words," asked L, looking up at Light with huge wide empty eyes.

Light felt intimidated for a second, but felt, somehow, in his chest a strange warmth grow inside. Light stared back at L, reaching out with his other hand slowly. He quoted L's words, "'you're my first friend.'"

L smiled, and nodded. He held Light's hand in both of his. "That's right…You're my first ever friend…So, I take you seriously…"

"L…" Light watched L looking at his hand. He felt L's hands rubbed his gently in a soothing rhythm.

Their hand sizes were diverse. Light's hands were huge, average hands for a man's. L's hands were slim, and, for some reason, they felt soft.

Then, the bell rang, startling both boys. Realizing they were holding hands, they let go of each other. Light blushed lightly and said, "So, uh, you should get a shirt."

"Oh, hai. I forgot about that," L realized that he was half naked.

"Uh, here, use my jacket, and we can go and find a shirt for you. Luckily, there's a gym, so let's go," Light gave L his collared shirt, and they both left the bathroom together.

"Arigatou, Light-kun" L said great fully. He felt himself blush for an unknown reason that he concluded as his shyness.

They neared the gym. Light led the shorter man to his locker, and opened it. Light searched for some shirts, and smiled, finding a suitable size for L. He threw it to L, "Here. That one is too small for me. I haven't worn it since a few years ago."

"Arigatou, demo, why do you keep it if the size doesn't fit you?" L took off the collared shirt and threw it back to Light. He put the shirt on. The shirt looked big on him.

"It's an old keepsake. I like to keep things as memories. As we get older in age, we begin to not able to remember certain events without keeping the true value of that certain item." Light leaned back against the locker, and smiled in memory.

"Souka…What memories were associated with this shirt," L inspected the shirt he was wearing.

"Oh, uh, nii-san and I had this contest of eating the most meat pies. I didn't win, but it was fun. Kira won and bragged about it until he felt sick, and nearly threw up all of the pies. We were ten at the time," Light laughed as he rubbed the back of his head, embarrassingly.

"Oh, that sounds like fun. But, why meat pies when there could be apple pies or pumpkin pies? Fruit pies are delicious than meat pies," L looked thoughtfully into the distance.

"It was just a contest. Let's go back, and go home," The brunette looked blankly at his sweet addicted friend.

"Hai," The dark haired walked out of the locker room.

They walked back to their classroom. Light packed his stuff, and waited for L.

Apparently, the slouched figure was looking about his desk. Light said, "You can't find your stuff?"

"This is strange indeed. Two of my notebooks are missing, and so is my novel. I wonder where it went." L looked in his desk, finding nothing but his pens and pencils.

"We weren't gone for that long, but we should go look for them. I need to hurry home and make dinner for everyone," Light said worriedly.

"Oh, you could go. I can search on my own. I probably misplaced it or something," L was on all fours, looking under tables and desks.

"Are you sure? I can help," Light offered.

"Iie. Daijoubou. I don't want to bother you, and your family could be starving because you're late for those ridiculous lost items." L sighed, not seeing his lost items.

"Hai. Hai. But, if it's getting late, you should go home," Light began to leave the classroom.

"Hai. Ja ne," L yelled loudly to him.

"Matane," Light felt worried and guilty for leaving the insomniac behind. In the corner of his mind, he hoped that L would find those lost items. He found it strange that the items would suddenly disappear. He looked at his watch. It was 3:34 p.m. He still had time.

Then, his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. It was Kira. He flipped his phone, "Moshi moshi?"

"Otou-kun, kaa-san said to buy groceries. The usual vegetables and meat. Also, buy me those chips," Kira said in a stoic tone.

"Hai…ja ne," Light hung up the phone and preceded to his destination. He neared Foodmax, which was ten minutes away from his home in walking distance.

Then, he saw a figure in the corner that he recognized. He said, "So, you found the lost items?"

The slouched figure looked to Light. He smirked, remembering the boy known as Light Yagami. He felt glad that his observation skills were quite useful. He took out a jar of jam from his pocket. He opened it and poured some into his mouth.

Light felt disgusted. _Out of the jar! And, its plain strawberry jam!_

Beyond licked his mouth and said, "Hai…Light-kun…"

Light blinked, catching the tone of voice. The voice sounded a little deeper pitched. Light smiled, "Well, I'm glad that you found them. I'm going to Foodmax to buy groceries."

"Hai…Ja ne, _Light-kun..._" Beyond walked away. He smirked. _He's cuter than I thought. L most be in love with him. This should be fun…_

Light watched the supposed L leave him. He shrugged and left.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

L sighed. He still wasn't able to find his notebooks and novel. He needed to return that novel in a few days. He didn't like to be charged for lost items. Also, those notebooks contain the importance of finding Beyond Birthday. It was nothing important if someone looked at it, but it was valuable to him.

He heard the sliding door open and looked to see Mido. Mido was surprised to see L, "Aren't you supposed to be gone an hour ago, Lawliet-san?"

"Gomen. I was looking for my notebooks and a novel. I can't seem to find them anywhere," L looked around again.

"Oh, souka…Well, I'm sure they'll turn up soon. Someone's bound to find them. I sure it didn't just disappear out of your desk when you left for the bathroom earlier," Mido laughed jokingly.

"Is it a problem if I stay here any longer than it already is?" L asked, questioningly.

"Hai, it is. The place needs to be locked up by seven o'clock tonight. And, I just came from…club duties," Mido made that up. He was in another room with Namikawa.

"Hai, wakari mas. I'm sorry that I'm troubling you," The insomniac bowed low.

"Oh, no. It's nothing to worry about. I was just informing you about it just in case you were locked in here by mistake," Mido said, embarrassed.

"Hai, if you insist. I'll be going," L said, standing to his slouched form, and left the classroom.

Hearing the door shut, Mido smirked. "Too easy…"

He walked over to L's desk. He took out a can, and sprayed its contents all over the surface. He took out a box of matches and burned the desk. He watched with a malicious look in his eyes. He felt his phone rang in his pocket and looked at the caller id. It was Namikawa. He said, "Moshimosh? Hai, I'll be coming now. Ja ne."

He flipped the phone close and looked at the dark, black desk. He wrote with a razor knife on the desk, and left.


	8. Video

I'm sorry for posting so late. I was watching the Death Note Abridged series, and reading Concerto in D Minor by Mikanis (a Death Note fanfic)

This chapter is long. Yes, I know.

Thanks so kitsune55, the ending to this is great. Doesn't mean that its the true ending.

Disclaimor: Death Note, Death Note Another Note, and the Death Note characters belongs to Ooba-san, and Obata-san.

* * *

It had been three days, three days since L had become a victim of the most childish pranks. At lunch, his sweets were filled with Wasabi filling; when he left the bathroom, water balloons were dropped onto him, getting him soaked, and the books he read were glued together, forcing the insomniac to pay for new books.

Because L had asked Light not to interfere, Light could do nothing but watch as his friend was mercilessly "attacked" everyday.

The brunette sighed, "L, I can't take it anymore. I can't watch you, and do nothing about this problem."

"Daijoubu, Light-kun, I have a plan," L replied calmly, washing his hair in the bathroom, rinsing it with the cold water.

The brunette gave another sigh. "You said that a few days ago. You-"

"Unfortunately, the plan is going into affect," the insomniac interrupted. He moved his head side to side, getting the substance out of his hair.

Ten minutes ago, something dropped on his head. He felt it, and Light had screamed, "Egg yolks!"

"I hope your plan works, L," the younger twin leaned against the wall, watching the darker-haired one feeling through his hair for any more egg remains. _I still don't like how this is going…_

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

Yuri Takada sighed. She watched, with mixed emotions, as Light and L entered the boy's restroom. "This really isn't working at all…."

"What is not working, Yuri-chan?"

She gasped, and spun around, staring upwards at her friend, Shindo Mido. She shook her head. "I just did what you told me, but I think Lawliet-san just took it casually and went into the boys' restroom with Light-kun."

"Honto ne? Geez, that bastard has no right to hang out with Light-san," Mido gritted his teeth.

This puzzled the girl. She wondered why he was doing these pranks when there were other ways to make L Lawliet look like a fool.

"Anyway, I have something of his, and he might want it back."

Yuri was startled out of her thoughts and looked to see the taller holding two notebooks. She had seen them before but had never taken any interest. Now, she felt curious. "What's in them?"

"Hmm… They're filled with notes on some people… Wammy's house, Beyond Birthday, Mail Reeves, Nate River, Mihael…These are weird names," Mido furrowed his eye brows as he skimmed through the pages.

"Let me see," the girl took the other notebook, accidentally dropping it to the floor. In the process, there were pictures scattered about. She picked each one up. She began to look through them one by one, seeing kids, two old men, a dog and a crow, and a picture containing the person she thought was L, but this picture of L had red glowing eyes. She shivered, "This one looks scary. Mido-san, look."

Mido looked at the photo and shivered. "That's creepy. How'd he get red eyes in the first place?"

"No…idea…." The younger began to have mixed emotions again. The pictures contained the kids smiling in most of them. Her guilt stabbed at her again and she wondered if she should stop the pranks.

No, she couldn't. Mido needed her and she was willing to do this, but it also concerned Light and Kira Yagami. She'd seen L stay with Light for company but had never seen the teen go anywhere near the older of the two twins.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

It was the end of school. Mido and Namikawa walked home together on a regular basis ever since they were first going out, not caring what the world's society thought of it. They loved each other, simple as that.

There was silence between them. The longhaired looked to his younger boyfriend, seeing the bespectacled boy in a daze. He eyed two notebooks the younger was holding in one arm. "You seemed to be busy lately, Shindo. We haven't done anything, not since Kira-san interrupted us on the roof a few days before…"

"I have been busy. I was studying and couldn't find time to spend with you. Gomen," Mido avoided Reiji's eyes. His older boyfriend knew how to read people. The way that Reiji stared at someone made him or her feel very vulnerable and intimidated.

Shindo used to remember being under that gaze and nearly broke down.

"I see…" He sighed, looking towards the sky. _I know my eyes are very intimidating…I just wish that I can know what you are thinking at the moment…_

For the past few days, Reiji believed that Shindo was studying, but instead, the light haired brunette was planning the pranks, and having Yuri executing them onto L.

They stopped at the red light, seeing the cars driving by. The bespectacled freshman spotted someone familiar on the other side of the street as L

Reiji noticed his boyfriend's gaze, spotting the all-familiar genius insomniac. He had respect for intelligent people such as L, Light, and Kira. He was among the scholars as well, but not one of the top. Since hearing of L's intelligence, Reiji had been anxious to meet him, the respect already growing.

"Konnichiwa, Lawliet-san." He greeted, as the two were about to pass the teen genius.

A pair of dark eyes, flashing red, snapped to him. The teen simply smirked, "Konnichiwa…Namikawa-san…Mido-san…"

Shindo sweated a little, feeling alert. He felt as though the senior was watching him as he looked to the ground. He forgot about the notebooks and switched them to the other arm.

As they walked passed each other, the other's smile turned into a grim one. The fake whispered to Mido, " You better stop this…or I'll make you regret it deeply…Mido Shindo-san…"

Shindo gasped and glanced back to the insomniac that he knew as L. Beyond stared at him with empty black eyes with bags under them. The black eyes suddenly turned red, almost glowing like a shinigami's. The bespectacled shivered as he felt sweat going down his cheek.

Reiji noticed the beads of sweat on Shindo's cheek. "Daijoubu desu ka, Shindo?"

"I-It's nothing," Mido felt only one emotion at that point. Fear…

The dark brunette didn't ask, but he felt that something had indeed troubled the freshman. He glanced back at the insomniac, but he had disappeared from the senior's sight.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

The copycat felt furious. He had been watching the original, from the shadows, for the past week and was horrified as the two adolescents, Mido and Takada, pranked his object of obsession. He didn't like it and felt disgusted. Beyond knew it'd be almost time to introduce himself in front of everyone, but not yet, not until everything is settled.

Besides watching his idol, the red-eyed teen watched the Yagami twins. His useful shinigami eyes allowed the ability to see a person's true name. He already met the younger twin, and found him to be a very trustful person.

He saw how much Light and L trusted each other unconsciously. He even saw Light taking care of L rather gently. That would add into his plan.

Beyond heard a flutter of feathers and looked to see Matt flying above him. The black crow cawed and flew downwards towards the fake. He stretched his arm out, feeling the sharp claws wrapped around his arm. "What did you find, Matt?"

At the orphanage, everyone was trained with an animal. Beyond had the choice between two species of birds, a sea gull, or a crow. Thusly, he has chosen the crow. He was trained to understand a crow's habits, and wing patterns, etc, etc.

At the time, he liked to prank the younger children when Roger and Watari were not around, watching with keen eyesight. However, the only one he did not prank was L, who, though not being family, was the closest thing to one that Beyond had found because the two were so similar looking. He also had reasons that no one, not even L himself, knew of beside himself.

The reason…B had high respect and trust for L, but something was triggered that had made B to lose faith in his idol.

He began to loath him.

He suddenly felt a painful sting in his palm. Apparently, Matt pecked him twice, startling him. He felt annoyed, "Alright, lead the way."

Matt took off into the air and began to fly towards the east. The insomniac followed, finding himself in a different and upscale neighborhood. Matt landed on a branch in the nearest tree.

Beyond smiled, "You always know what I'm thinking…"

He stood in front of the Yagami house.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

Looking through the photos, Yuri sighed. Each photo contained at least one to three people in each one. There were seventy photos and yet in the background of most of them, she spotted a tall old white house that looked about four stories high, bordered with a fence. _They look like orphans…_Not all of the children were related to each other because she could tell that each child never looked the same as the one they stood next to. She looked at the photo that contained L and a reflection, which she thought it was.

L was staring at his reflection. _I don't think he has a twin, unless he's dead… _She looked at it a little closer. _Wait, I think that's…_

The brunette was startled when she heard a knock on her door. She heard her older sister's voice, "Gussuri oyasumi, Yuri."

"You too, Kiyomi," the younger sibling called back. She put the photos back into the notebook, and went to sleep in her bed.

The next day, she went to her locker and found a note. She recognized the handwriting very easily, belonging to her gay friend. She read silently to herself, "'I have the materials in your locker. You know what to do with them. Mido.'"

She looked and saw sand bags, a pair of scissors, and a hair clip. She carried them and found the locker. She looked around her. There was no one in sight. She began to get to work, by braking into the locker.

She always woke up early to execute her bespectacled friend's plan. She didn't mind as long she wasn't caught in the act. If she was, she had many excuses to say unless it's someone who had convincing evidence to stop her from doing what she and Mido accomplished.

She used the hair clip and tried to unlock the locker in front of her. She put her ear near the lock to hear the usual click sound. She had a talent for unlocking the most locks.

"Hey, what are you doing at L's locker?"

The freshman gasped, realizing whose voice was that. She slowly turned around, feeling shocked. The person standing before her was none other than Light Yagami. He looked surprised, but also, looked a little intimidating. She didn't know what to say. She was caught, and had no excuses to say if Light was going to question her about anything.

"It's a good thing he isn't here right now." The senior sighed, relieved. He eyed the girl, who looked like she shrank away from him. "I'll have to take a guess. You're one of the pranksters, aren't you?"

She gulped, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks and as well as in her ears. She felt intimidated, and felt his eyes staring down at her.

Yuri decided to take the initiative. She stood up a little straighter, looked at him, and bowed lowly.

Light was startled and confused as he stared at the freshman.

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai! I am one of the pranksters!" Yuri cried loudly to him.

The tall intellect gave another sigh. He didn't know what to do in these kinds of situations.

But, it involved L, and he had to do something about it. "Let's talk about this right now. I want to know why you and the other was doing these pranks on L.," he said calmly.

Yuri sighed, looking towards the floor below her. She slowly looked up at him. "Actually, before I explain anything, there is another that is part of this as well."

"Souka… But, at least, answer my second question," he crossed his arms, leaning against the wall.

"It's because… It's because we both have admiration for you…we don't see why you hang out with someone as low as L," she said with all honesty.

Light felt angry, very angry. Hearing the word 'low', he clenched his fist and glared at the petite girl in front of him.

The girl felt scared. She bowed again. "Gomen! I didn't mean that! Gomen!"

"Look, I want you and your other friend to stop this. I'm glad that you are honest with me, but I don't like it when anyone insults my friend. L is a very good friend, and I wouldn't betray him by being disloyal or do anything to abuse his trust," he still glared at her angrily.

Yuri felt stunned. She just had a lecture about Light's friend as he described in plain, simple words. Light wasn't trying to intimidate her, but, rather, defending L. She then remembered something. The first day she had seen Light and L hanging out together disgusted her. She complained about it to Kiyomi, but Kiyomi just smiled, and said, "_Even so…It's nice to see that Light-kun has friends, Yuri…"_

"_What?! A lowly person like him?!"_

"_Hai. And…that's not nice Yuri. You shouldn't call people low just because they're poor."_

"_But, he's hanging out with Light-kun! I don't like it!"_

_Kiyomi sighed. She gave a smile. "And that's why Light-kun is different…He's lonely. He's very different from Kira. Someone like L-san might be able to change Light-kun…"_

"_Eh…? How do you know Light-kun so much?"_

"_Because, I'm known as one of Kira's true friends."_

"_True? Don't you mean best friend?"_

_Kiyomi gave a surprised look. "I suppose so... But, I don't think Kira actually considers anyone his best friend unless it's someone that he can fully trust…"_

_Yuri felt confused. "I still don't see why Kira-senpai don't see you as his best friend. You knew him the most and hung out with him the most too."_

_"You'll…understand someday about the words respect and trust, Yuri…"_

"Souka…" The realization has hit her.

"Nani" Light asked, feeling his anger turning into surprise.

"You…don't use honorifics, and Lawliet-san wasn't here for very long, but for at least a month. You became fast friends with him and hung out more often than you usually do," the freshman looked to the side, thinking.

"What do you mean?" Light asked, not fully comprehending.

She sighed a little impatiently but smiled a little. "Its great to know that you have a friend like Lawliet-san, Light-kun… Nee-san told me that you were lonely, and that a good friend would do you some good to change for the better of you…Despite what I did, I'm really sorry for what I have done…I see that you choose a good friend like Lawliet-san…and you see him as a friend. You trust him with the utmost respect and honesty. I'm sure you guys share secrets with each other as well," she said, feeling the heat rise back in her cheeks, feeling a little embarrassed.

Light felt shocked and surprised as he stared at the female brunette. He felt stunned. It's as if the girl in front of him knew who he was. "Who…is your sister?"

"Kiyomi. Kiyomi Takada is my older sister. She's friends with Kira-sempai," she answered.

_Oh her…but, how much does she know about me…? Unless Nii-san is talking about me to her…_

"Souka…Anyway, you shouldn't apologize to me. Apologize to L, along with your friend." Light looked to her, gave her one of his little smiles.

She nodded agreeably. "I will. Ja ne."

Yuri took off into the halls, taking the sand bags and hair clip to dispose into the trash bins. He watched her leave and sighed. I really am too forgiving…I do hope that she and the other will stop this…

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

L checked through the programs on his computer. He sighed, having mixed emotions, and did not notice Near lying next to him on the floor. His eyes widened as he watched the clip a few times.

"Looks like I found who they are, Near."

Near looked from the computer to L and his tail twitched lazily. He whined, glad that his master has found out who the pranksters were.

L scratched behind Near's ears before he planned out his next move.

That video of Light, finding Takada Yuri caught in the act was stunning. His friend's words caught him off guard, as did the girl's.

_"But, I don't like it when anyone insults my friend. L is a very good friend, and I wouldn't betray him by being disloyal or do anything to abuse his trust."_

He felt touched by those words.

L grinned. He now had what he needed in order to stop the other from making the pranks.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

"What?! What do you mean you want to stop this," Mido exclaimed angrily.

Yuri was startled, hearing Mido's angry voice. She had never heard Mido sounding so angry, but, then again, she usually stayed on his good side. Now, though, she felt that she needed to stop him from pranking Lawliet, even if it meant him letting his rage loose on her. "Look, Mido-kun. We have to stop this. I don't want to do this anymore."

"Give me a good reason," Mido crossed his arms, glaring at her.

It was lunchtime. They were behind a building where no one would be able to see them.

"It's because Light-kun told me. He told me that Lawliet-san was his friend, and that he'd like for us to stop this. He asked me too," she said, remembering what the younger twin said to her earlier in the morning.

Mido sighed. "So, he told you."

She nodded her head.

Another sigh was made. He looked the other way. "That's all?"

Another nod

"That...isn't good enough." he glared at her.

"But, he told me…this morning," she exclaimed.

"I don't believe you," he turned around to leave.

"Matte, Mido-san! Listen to me," she grabbed his arm.

Mido gasped and stopped in his tracks. He didn't stop because of Yuri's tight grip, but rather, it was the people who were standing before them.

It was Namikawa, and L.

"R-Reiji, what are you doing here," Mido asked, feeling shocked.

Namikawa sighed, "Shindo, you're doing these pranks with Takada's little sister. Stop it."

She felt a little offended. Namikawa always said 'Takada's little sister' instead of her last or first name.

On the other hand, Mido felt trapped, but had a few excuses to say. "W-what pranks? What-"

"Please, Shindo, don't make me repeat myself. Lawliet-san has the evidence to get you suspended for what you have done," the older senior exclaimed calmly as he gave another sigh.

Mido felt shocked, and Yuri watched the scene bloomed in front of her.

Before the freshman could utter another word, L held out a VHS tape. He swung it slowly from left to right. "You see this, Mido-san. This is the video tape of the past three day's pranks that you and that girl behind you have done."

Mido felt the heat rise in his cheeks. He looked from L to Namikawa and then to L. "Th-that's…When did you taped this?"

"I see that you confessed to making these childish pranks. I've set up cameras all over the classroom, hallways, and bathrooms, as well as the cafeteria. I did not appreciate the fact that my sweets were replaced by wasabi, or the fact that I was glued to the desk," L glared at the freshmen. He felt angry with the younger classmates for making childish acts.

Namikawa watched the scene before him. He felt surprised that L said that he did indeed set up the cameras. He had seen a few cameras, and assumed that they were part of the schools' planning for security and the safety of the students and teachers. He looked to his boyfriend. He saw a different expression on Mido's face that he hadn't seen for a long time.

It was a look of humiliation. Mido was too proud to admit anything that he committed. He wanted to comfort him, but he couldn't.

Mido didn't deserve to be comforted right now. He had to hear his crime by the one that he made his pranks used upon.

"Uh, um, L-Lawliet-san, Light-kun told me to stop him," she exclaimed.

"I see that you have failed, but thank you for telling me…Mido-san, I want to know why did you make such childish pranks with her," he asked, glaring angrily with his black, empty eyes.

"I also liked to know, Shindo…You weren't really busy with your studies. You were actually planning more pranks with Takada's little sister," Namikawa said, staring.

Mido clenched his fists. He might as well say it.

"It's because…I hated you. I hated and loathed you. I didn't see why…you were walking around with Light-sempai…Someone as low as you doesn't deserve to hang out with someone as great as Light-sempai," Mido yelled angrily.

There was silence. Yuri stared worriedly at Mido. Namikawa felt disbelief.

L stared at Mido. He felt disbelief and anger flow through his veins. "You…have no right to say that…I do not believe you are in the position of choosing who I hang out with during my free hours. Your words are as childish as you are."

Mido felt that those words went straight through his heart. It felt painful. He stared at the ground. L was right and the freshman knew it, but, still, he didn't like how a kind, gentle person like Light Yagami was hanging out with someone like L Lawliet, who stuck out like a sore thumb everyday.

Before L could utter another word, he felt the video taken from his hand and looked to Namikawa, who said, "I'll be taking care of this, Lawliet-san. There's no more for you to do from now on."

L agreed, and nodded his head. "Arigatou, Namikawa-san."

Namikawa shook his head, and smiled a little to the smaller man. "Iie, I should be the one to thank you. If you didn't convince me to come with you, I might have been blinded for a little longer."

"Souka…saa, ja ne," L left, glancing back to the freshmen and the senior.

Hearing the retreating footsteps, Namikawa walked towards Mido. "What… do you have to say for yourself, Shindo…?"

Mido still looked at the ground. Yuri felt a little worried. She looked to Namikawa and said, "I have to go. I have something that we stole from Lawliet-san. I'm going to return it to him."

"Go do that…Takada-san," Namikawa gave an appreciating smile.

Yuri smiled and ran off. That was the first time that she heard Namikawa call her by last name.

Namikawa stared at Mido. He didn't like how silent Mido was, especially now. "Shindo, look at me and tell me…"

Shindo flinched, and slowly moved his head upwards to look at Reiji. He felt guilty. He didn't deserve to be held or pampered by Reiji now. He felt that he needed to be punished. Knowing that Namikawa was watching that whole scene earlier, he knew that he couldn't lie.

"I...I have more than an apology…I don't deserve…to be anything. I should feel this guilty," Mido mumbled.

"Yes, you do deserve to feel the guilt. Shindo, I can't believe you did those silly pranks with Takada's little sister…But, Lawliet-san was right, you don't have the right to choose whose friends that he hung out with," Namikawa said, sighing.

Mido nodded, agreeable.

"Also, I have to say, that is a major stunt that you pulled a few days ago. I was surprised that Lawliet-san was glued to his desk."

Mido looked upwards to see Reiji giving a light chuckle. The freshman didn't know what to do, but smile a little weakly.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

"I see that you're reading by yourself, Light-kun."

Light looked up from his book and looked upwards to see L, sitting onto the chair in his usual position. "Where have you been? You took off with that other guy earlier."

"No where important, but those pranksters were stopped and that's that. You didn't eat your lunch," asked L, eyeing the food that sat on the table.

"Oh, I didn't. I don't like eating alone, the food doesn't taste good," Light took his sandwich, feeling the intense hunger in his stomach.

"I see…Well, I can eat anywhere," L began to eat his pound cake that he took out of his bag.

"Time to eat. I was starving," Light took a bite into his sandwich. Inside his mind, he felt at ease. He was glad that L dealt with those pranks earlier.

"Um, excuse me, Lawliet-san?"

They both looked up to see Yuri. "Yes?" L said.

"I have these two note books and this novel that Mido-kun stole from you. Here," she handed the insomniac the materials.

"Arigatou," he said, feeling relieved. He nearly forgot about the notebooks and the novel, which was now overdue.

"Well, that's all. Ja ne," Yuri took off.

Light felt surprised, and possibly, a little confused. "I thought you said you found them."

L gave a confused look back at Light. "No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did, a few days ago in fact."

"Nani?"

"Yes, I remember. You were still looking for the notebooks and a novel. An hour later, I was on my way to the grocery store, and met you on my way there. I asked you if you had found them or not. You responded back with a yes," Light explained, feeling a little impatient.

"I do not remember such a thing. I was still at school, searching for the lost materials until Mido-san came and told me to leave," L bit into his cake.

"Really?" Light felt that L was telling the truth.

"Yes, really," L took another bite, feeling annoyed.

Light had to think again.

_If L claims to be telling the truth, then, whom did I meet on my way to Foodmax?_

_A ghost…?_

Light shivered. He felt scared now. He looked to L, who began to eat strawberries. He wanted to ask, but he might insult or confuse the insomniac. But, he had to be sure. "Hey, L?"

"Yes?"

"Do you…have a twin or something?"

L looked at him, and then, his eyes widened in shock.

Light blinked, wondering what the sudden reaction was that made L giving that look. "What the-?"

Then, he felt a pair of slim hands wrap themselves around his shoulders, and a deep voice near his ear, "Hello, Light-kun…L…"

All L could say was…

"Beyond Birthday…"

* * *

To be continued

Review please

If you have any questions on the translations, just put it up in your review.


	9. Surprises

Disclaimor: Death Note belongs to Ooba-san and Obata-san

Thank you for reviewing and onwards to the story. The chapters are getting long now.

Review please after reading. Reviewing is greatly appreciated.

* * *

There was a silence as the two look-a-likes stared at each other, one looking down while the other looked up, both with black, empty eyes. L felt disbelief, shock, and surprise fill his system while B just smiled knowingly, his arms tightening around Light's shoulders.

Light, who sat in between the two, felt confused. He glanced behind him as he felt arms releasing him, and was greeted with a kiss on the cheek. The light haired brunette felt his eyes go wide as he looked at the copy in front of him.

"That was unnecessary," the original stated, glaring at the fake.

Beyond smirked as he turned his eyes to L, "I was doing that to annoy you. You know, I haven't seen you for six months. It's been a long time. How have you been?"

"Not very well since you're here. Tell me, where were you-"

A hand suddenly ruffled L's hair rather roughly. He almost stumbled forward, but held the edge of his seat from doing so.

Beyond still smirking and his eyes glowing red interrupted, "Now, now, L, that's not nice, not nice at all. I just came to see you, Eru-chan…"

L slapped the other's hand away, and glared upwards at the insomniac. "Don't use feminine honorifics after my name; I haven't seen you for six months. Where exactly were you?"

There was silence again. Beyond's grin turned into a genuine smile. "You need not know, L…You need not know…"

L was shocked, knowing what Beyond was thinking of when he smiled like that. When the fake would smile like that, it meant either he was toying with him, or something else. The fake would usually grin rather than smile. He shivered.

"I'll be going then. Ja ne, L." Beyond turned on his heel and left the two.

L and Light watched the insomniac walked away, most likely leaving campus. The brunette looked to L, who laid his head against his legs. Light reached out in worry, putting a gentle hand on the insomniac's stiff shoulders. He felt as L's shoulders flinched at the contact and then relaxed.

"You okay," the younger twin asked, feeling worried.

"I'm fine…" _I hate this…_ L sighed.

"You're not…" Light whispered. He knew when L would be like this. He could tell when the insomniac was down or furious, L would curl up into a ball as if he was hiding, shrinking himself from everyone around him. He'd only seen L like this once when Light had teased him about his eating habits.

L didn't say anything after hearing Light's quiet voice. He had mixed emotions, both anger and relief. He had to admit that seeing Beyond relieved him, but he felt angry. Beyond suddenly appeared and started conversations as though he hadn't been missing for quite some time. If the fake knew where the original was, why didn't he show himself before? For six months, L had searched for B, but he could not find any trace of the other boy.

L's hands grasped the jeans on his legs.

This was the first real challenge that L had ever had in his life. He had challenges before, but those were nothing compared to this. L was a former detective. He used to solve the biggest cases the world would never know because they were kept secret. People who helped him in the past kept their word, and nearly died to keep out the media.

Now that the challenge of finding Beyond was over, he felt disappointed with himself. L felt as though he had failed. He made a promise to the children of Whammy's House that he would find Beyond. He and the fake were the only ones that survived, thus the last remaining orphans of that orphanage.

Whammy's had not just been only a home to L and Beyond, but a place to learn. It was more like an institution for higher education. Many children who lived there were born to be true geniuses. They all had higher levels of intellect than most of the children in Britain, France, or Germany. Or the rest of the world for that matter.

Now, L's work meant nothing. The orphanage was gone, burnt to the ground, and L would never be able to go back, not now when he had other things to worry about.

Beyond was his challenge, and L was willing to take on this particular challenge. He may have lost the battle, but he was willing to win the war.

Something else bothered the insomniac. That little stunt that Beyond had pulled when he left, kissing Light, made L feel disgusted and want to keep Light far away from the other dark-eyed boy. He didn't know why the kiss disgusted him or invoked these feelings of possessiveness, but it did.

All he could say to the brunette was, "Light-kun?"

"Hmm," Light looked to L, who stared at him. He felt glad that his friend finally looked at him, but he still felt worried.

"Stay away from Beyond," L turned to look into the blue of the skies.

All Light could say was, "Hai…" He looked into the skies as well. He felt that somehow he was lonely. He knew that L was sitting only a foot away from him, but, at the same time, the insomniac was like a mile away from him

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

Beyond kept walking, finding his way out of the school. The high school was big, consisting a few buildings: the cafeteria, the classrooms, and the gym, with the track field located behind the gym. But, it wasn't big. He observed his original copy and Light for the past week. He knew the school's grounds on the back of his hand.

He then heard the bell rang.

"Hey, where are you going?"

The insomniac turned his head to see Kira, walking towards him. He saw the name floating above the older twin's head as his eyes glowed for a second.

The elder twin wasn't a fool. He had seen L with Light earlier. He might as well ask this personating L, "So, I presume that you are L's long lost twin brother?"

B gave a laugh that sounded hollow and empty. "No, though you are very sharp, Kira-san."

Hearing his name from a stranger surprised him. Then, he smirked, "So you aren't his twin brother. What's your name?"

"Beyond Birthday. Hajiimemashite. I just met your younger twin. He is more favorable in my eyes than you," Beyond smiled widely, remembering the stunt that he made. He remembered Light's surprised expression when he looked at him. It was priceless.

"Souka…Well, I'm glad that you like him," Kira didn't feel offended, more like disgusted.

"Gomen. I hope I didn't offend you at all," B scratched the back of his head lightly in a boorish manner.

"No, I'm not. Don't worry about it," said Kira, showing his fake smile.

"Then, I won't. I'll take my leave now. It was rather a nice chat," B took his leave and left the campus grounds. He noticed Kira's fake smile.

The older brother watched Beyond leave. He was a little intrigued by this person, who had a similar appearance to L, but Kira had no interest in someone that was similar, personality wise, to him. Beyond might have noticed it too, and made that little challenge with him just now.

Just as Beyond favored his younger brother, Kira favored L.

"I wonder if we can negotiate a little plan…"

Kira thought of it, but shook his head in disagreement. "No, it wouldn't work. Working with someone that is so similar may not work. There would be too many disagreements."

He then remembered that he had class, and started to walk to the building that was a minute away. He had a few excuses to use in case of emergency.

After all, he was a genius.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

A sigh was made. "Geez, they ran out of my favorite green apples."

"Don't worry about it, Ryuk. I'm sure they'll get some by tomorrow," Rem made in a monotone voice.

"You hardly care anyway," Ryuk made another sigh, feeling down. Apparently, his favorite fruit ran out in most of the grocery stores.

"Oh, well, let's go eat sushi," Rem rested her hands behind her head, looking upwards.

They continued walking on the sidewalk. Ryuk kept sighing. Rem decided to put on headphones to drown out her cousin's constant, annoying sighing. She didn't want to deal with him, so she just let him be.

Then, they saw a figure up ahead. Rem took notice, and so did Ryuk. Before Rem could utter a word, Ryuk pointed to the approaching figure, "You're that jam freak."

"And I see that you're lively," Beyond smirked at Ryuk, taking out a jar of jam, and pouring the substance into his mouth.

"Yuck. How can you stand plain, red stuff," asked Ryuk, feeling disgusted.

"I like sweets. Got a problem with that," B loved to annoy people by doing the things that people always loathed.

"No, but its disgusting," Ryuk plainly stated.

Beyond didn't say anything and slurped the strawberry jam into his mouth. He looked to Rem, who stared at him. He found this dull. "Aren't you disgusted?"

Rem sighed, taking off her headphones. "You say something?"

"You're boring" Beyond smirked at her.

"I'm rather pleased to know that I'm very boring to you. I thought you were polite." Rem crossed her arms, finding the supposed L slowly getting on her nerves.

Ryuk noticed, but never said anything. He loved to see a one-on-one argument between his cousin and another. Rem always won in an argument.

Beyond smirked, figuring that Rem went to L's school and knew L. "Well, I am polite and intelligent. Thanks for noticing."

"No problem, sweet freak," Rem glared, feeling a little irritated. A vein was slowly showing.

"I am a sweet freak, dyke-san," Beyond smiled.

There was silence. Ryuk stared in disbelief at Beyond, wondering if the jam lover was losing it. He looked to Rem in fear and felt his jaw fall to the ground. Rem was angry. He saw her aura turning black. Now, this was getting interesting. Rem had never lost an argument, especially a simple one such as this.

"I need to be going now. Take care," Beyond walked past them, not batting an eye at the two. He had won another challenge for the day. These people were too easy.

Ryuk watched the jam freak leave. He turned his head to look at his cousin. He didn't want to ask nor say a word. He was afraid that Rem might explode at him, and he didn't want that.

"Ryuk?"

"Y-yeah?" Ryuk was startled.

"Let's go eat. I'm hungry," Rem, continued to walk.

"Hai. Let's go eat that sushi," Ryuk gave a weak laugh. He wanted to go home so badly.

Rem wasn't happy. She didn't care if she lost a losing battle to this L person. She decided to dislike him. She now loathed him. She was led to believe that the awkward intellect was nice, but now, she just couldn't stand him. _He could just go rot in hell for all I care…Along with that Yagami person…_

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

"_L, look!"_

"_L, it's a pretty fire, isn't it?"_

_He stared as a blaze started in the room. He felt the intense heat. He wanted to get out of the room, but there were children in there. He looked around himself, finding the room empty._

_That was strange. Where were the children?_

"_L, we're over here!"_

"_L!"_

_He looked to see that the children were on the other side of the room in the doorway. The fire started to surround him, and he looked around himself frantically. There was nowhere out._

Then, he saw what appeared to be his mirror image. Beyond was smirking at him as he stood behind the children. He said something and the little ones all nodded in some kind of agreement, and then, one by one, they left.

_He was alone. He tried to get through, but there seemed to be a wall preventing him from escaping out of the fire._

"_No! Don't leave me!"_

_Beyond seemed to have heard him, and turned to look at him. He smirked and continued to guide the children out._

_Near!_

_Matt!_

_Mello!_

_Watari!_

_Roger!_

_Where are they going?!_

"L!"

"L-let go…!"

"L! Wake up!"

L finally opened his eyes. He looked about, seeing people staring at him. Lidner-sensai said, "Is there something wrong, Lawliet-san? Do you not feel well?"

The insomniac shook his head. "I'm fine. Gomen."

Lidner-sensai sighed in relief and returned her attention to class.

L sighed, feeling his forehead, feeling sweaty. He turned to look at Light, who gave him a worried look. "Are you okay? You looked a bit pale, and you screamed in your sleep."

L blushed instantly and turned away. "I'm fine, Light-kun."

Light didn't like the way this was going. Ever since Beyond showed up, L seemed to be rather restless and alert.

Then, an idea came into his mind. He'd ask L later at lunch. Apparently Lidner-sensai was explaining the fundamentals of English, a subject that he loved the most.

Kira was a little surprised to hear his attention grabber screamed in class. He guessed that L just met Beyond, and that something had happened. He'd have to observe him for a while.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

It was lunchtime. L and Light sat in their usual spot. They began to eat, but it was silent.

Light glanced out of the corner of his eye. L was rather eating at a slower pace. Each bite that he took was five seconds slower than the last until L didn't focus on eating his favorite lunch of the day. "L, aren't you going to finish that?"

L was startled out of his daze. "Gomen. Would you like some?"

The brunette looked at the offered nearly finished cake. He shook his head and smiled. "Iie, its okay. It's your lunch."

L sighed, and looked into the skies instead. It was so blue. He remembered that day when the orphanage was burnt down. The skies were blue. There were no clouds in the sky. It even felt warm on that day too.

Then, Light was startled when he heard something break and looked towards the sound. It appears that L's dropped plate was broken to pieces. He felt surprised. L was crying, but he wasn't uttering a sound. Tears were coming down his pale cheeks. "L, Doshite…?"

"It's nothing. Gomen…Don't mind me, Light-kun," L tried wiping his tears with the back of his sleeve, but that didn't work. The tears kept coming.

Light sighed, and stood up from his seat.

Then, the insomniac felt a pair of arms wrap around him, and a voice that whispered, "L, please, tell me what's wrong?"

He tried to speak, but the tears made it hard for him to speak. He only cried and was comforted by Light's voice. It felt soothing in a way and made the boy want to be held in those warm, strong arms where everything felt safe.

They stayed like that for a while. The insomniac's tears stopped.

"Are you better now," Light released his hold, and knelt in front of L.

"Hai, daijoubu. Arigatou, Light-kun" L smiled thankfully as he wiped his eyes.

Light blushed as he smiled warmly. "You're welcome. Also, I'd like to ask you something?"

"Nani?"

"Would you like to come over to my house tonight?"

L looked shocked and surprised. He stared at Light, "Is it okay? You can't make fast decisions like that Light-kun. It would be inconvenience to your family."

Light chuckled. "Daijoubu. My parents don't mind, and my siblings don't mind either. They'd be glad to have you over."

L thought about the offer, and nodded. "Hai. I like to come over."

Light smiled and was glad that he was able to get the insomniac to go to his house.

L, though, was still having mixed feelings as he remembered certain events in his past.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

"Hmm…This is interesting," Beyond stared out of the window of his old, abandoned building. The skies were changing color as the sunsets.

Matt cawed, cleaning his feathers.

Earlier in the afternoon, he saw Light and L walking together towards Light's house. B decided to go and watch what happened in the Yagami Residence. L might have a traumatic experience and he loved to see that. That being the empty loneliness that made L left out of the picture of a family.

"Matt, I'm leaving. Watch the house," Beyond left the room, hearing Matt's caw.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

L felt nervous as he came upon their doorstep and Light found that adorable. Light's warm loving parents greeted L.

"Hello there. Make yourself at home," greeted the twins' father, Soichirou. He smiled warmly.

L bowed rather shyly. "Please excuse me for making the sudden appearance." _I guess Light-kun got a the smiles from his dad's side…_

"Oh, don't worry about it. Please, come in. We'll make the tea," Light's mother, Sachiko exclaimed, smiling at the insomniac. _He might've gotten it from her as well…_

L stood a little straighter, and walked into the house. He took off his beaten old shoes, glad for that the shoes were off. He disliked the fact that he even had to wear the evil, little things.

"Let's go to my room," Light said, pushing L towards the stairs. He knew L was nervous, so he quickly rushed him to his room.

L happily agreed and was guided towards the stairs and then to the younger twin's room. They entered, and Light locked the door. He turned to L, and said, "I told you they weren't so bad."

"I didn't mean it that way. I meant that they might be too nice," L said, squatting on the floor.

"You could sit anywhere you want. I'm the host," said Light, sitting on his desk chair.

"Then, I shall take the bed," L hopped from the floor to the bed.

Light smiled, remembering L's cute restlessness when he realized that school ended and they were indeed going to his house. L was frantic, and stopped at every single plant on the road to make some random compliment about it. Light finally grabbed him by the hand and pulled him the rest of the way by force, annoyed at L's sudden shyness.

"Your parents are very nice. I like them." L began to suck his thumb.

"Arigatou," the brunette was startled out of his thoughts.

"I've never seen your sister before. She must still be in middle school," L looked about the room.

"Hai. She's in her third year and she'll be coming to my high school next year." Light leaned in his chair.

"You must be proud," L laid his chin on his knees, staring at Light. He smiled to the younger twin, feeling glad that Light was talking about his sister's well being.

"Yes, I am. She's very smart." Light said rather proudly.

"Souka…She must be like her older brothers," L tried to imagine what their younger sibling looked like. _Hmm…she might look like her brothers. Light-kun told me that she had black hair. She must wear make up and have accessories…She must be nice like Light-kun and intelligent like Kira-san…_

The picture in his mind came out to be Light/Kira in girlish clothes and black hair. The image made L laughed.

"O-oi, what are you laughing at," Light stared at the insomniac.

"Gomen, the image was terrible," L was still laughing.

Light didn't comment, and looked elsewhere.

"Oi, otouto-kun, do you have that calculus book? I need to borrow it." Light heard Kira knocking on his door.

"Hai," Light stood up and walked over to get his calculus book on his desk. He walked to the door, and opened it.

Kira smirked, "I smell sweets."

"I don't have any," Light glared at his brother, shoving the book against Kira's chest.

"Geez," Kira arm locked Light and saw L on the bed, staring at them. "Oi, L. Konnichiwa."

"Konnichiwa," L waved at Kira.

"I c-can't breath, Nii-san," Light chocked and struggled out of his older brother's hold.

Kira smirked and pushed Light out of the room. In the process, Kira closed and locked it.

Light fell on his hands and knees. Angrily he stood up, banging on the door. "Open the door, Nii-san!"

Kira sighed, and walked towards L. L continued to stare at him. "What are you doing, Kira-san?"

"San? San? Why not either kun or no honorific at all? Just call me Kira. I don't like to be called Kira-san. It makes me feel old," Kira stood in front of the insomniac, crossing arms.

"Gomen. I hardly know you at all. And that banging on the door is irritating me. I'm going to unlock it," L stood up but was pushed back onto the bed. Before he could react he was being pinned against the bed, hands holding him down, and then he felt lips against his own.

Shock came into his eyes and expression as he felt his eyes widen.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

Sayu walked up the stairs, hearing loud banging noise. She saw Light standing in front of his door. "Onii-chan, what are you doing outside of your room? Did you lock yourself out?"

"Iie, but, apparently, your older brother locked me out with my friend in there," Light sighed angrily.

"Oh, I have the spare key," Sayu said, remembering.

"Honto ne? Why do you even have the spare key," asked Light, confused.

"Stay right there. I'll go get it," Sayu said ignoring the question. She ran to her room and found the key in a shoebox. Her parents gave her that key because she was the only one that could connect with her brothers. She ran back and gave the key to Light.

Light unlocked it and opened the door. "Now, get out of-"

"Oh my," Sayu felt her breath catch in her chest. She and Light stared in shock at the befolding scene in front of them, or, rather, on Light's bed.

Apparently, Kira was in a dominating scene, and L was still trying to escape him.

The world went silent, and everything blacked out at the same time.

To be continued...

Did I surprise you?

Review please.


	10. Winner

Its what you all have been waiting for! This is my favorite, and I think its more of the beginning, if you get what I'm trying to say.

Thank you for the reviews! Very much appreciated!

Thanks goes to my editor who helped me, kitsune55-sempai! Yay!

Information you may need to know:

**_"Quotes from old chapters"_**

_"A person's thoughts"_

Disclaimor: Death Note, and the Death Note characters belongs to Ooba-san and Obata-san. (I get confused on who draws the characters, and who's the writer of the story sometimes. LOL)

Now, I command all of you to enjoy reading this.

Review please!

* * *

There was silence in the room.

Light stared at the two, one squirming with discomfort and the other smirking triumphantly, with disbelief and shock.

Sayu just felt her cheeks getting hot and as if she was going to faint.

Kira turned his head, saw Light's surprised and shocked gaze, and smirked

L was frozen in place, eyes wide as he stared at Kira.

"You sure are rude, otouto-kun. You should knock first," Kira sighed dramatically.

Light was still silent. He felt his heart beating fast, pounding in his ears as he stared and stared at the scene in front of him. Light's chest started to hurt as his heart beat quickened again and he wondered why as he resisted the urge to clutch at it.

As his mind began to wonder, his body did the unexpected.

He quickly walked towards Kira and pushed his older twin away hard, standing to the side of L. "Get off him! He's not yours to kiss!"

The older twin was a little surprised at how physically strong Light was, but he managed to stay balanced on the floor as he landed. He smirked. "You really can't threaten me, can you? He's not yours either for that matter."

Light blushed. He had just realized what he had done and said, however he didn't know why he had done such a thing. He looked to L, who still looked dazed… maybe shocked, and felt worried for his friend.

The elder twin noticed his younger twin's gaze towards the insomniac. He smirked his signature smirk. "I'd say that you're late in the game, otouto-kun…"

"Nani?" the younger brunette asked, not comprehending what his brother was saying.

"You just haven't realized it at all, didn't you? Well, that means I won," Kira still smirked as he walked over to the bed, and, in the process, pushed Light hard.

Light stumbled backwards and fell to the floor.

"Onii-chan!" Sayu consoled her older brother. She didn't fully understand what the situation was, but she saw a raising competition in front of her.

"Daijoubu, Sayu," Light stood up to his feet slowly, feeling his head. He glared at his evil twin, and then, his eyes widened.

Kira was reaching out, caressing the insomniac's soft face gently as the other hand held L's head from behind. He began to close the gap as he eyed Light with a smirk.

Before their lips met, L suddenly came back to reality, and kneed Kira in the groin. Realizing that he was kissed not too long ago, he blushed, and covered his mouth.

It wasn't confusion or shock that he felt. He felt angry… pissed off was more like it actually.

He glared at Kira. "How dare you…Yagami Kira?!"

L leaped off the bed towards Kira, who was still holding his groin area in a painful manner.

Kira didn't like this at all. He had not won against his twin.

Kira had lost the competition.

Before L could strangle the older twin, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his abdomen and was thrown backwards, squishing the attacker against the wall.

"No, L! You mustn't!"

"Why are you stopping me, Yagami?! Let me go!" L tried to release himself from Light's hold but Light held on.

"You can't! I know you're angry! Calm down!" the younger brother cried worriedly. He felt upset, hearing L calling him by last name with no honorific and held the other tighter, burying his face in L' back.

Kira glared at the two. He sighed and decided to leave. He walked out of the room, passing by Sayu. He couldn't handle the situation. After tasting defeat and humiliation, by L's hands, Kira was annoyed

"Where are you going?! You bastard! You're running away," L yelled as he tried to struggle out of Light's tight grip. As he felt his anger rising and rising, he did not notice the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Calm down, L…please," Light quickly twisted L around and held him. He felt L beating against his chest. It hurt, but he ignored the pain. He pinned L against the wall to make him stop beating him against his chest, but he still heard L's cursing and muttering.

Again, Light did not know what to do.

He sighed. "Sayu…"

"H-hai," she questioned, startled.

"Please, get out," Light requested softly.

"Hai, onii-chan," she closed the door. She glanced behind her at the door, hoping that things would be all right.

_What am I saying?! It's Light! Of course it'll be all right!_

She walked down stairs into the kitchen, saw her parents watching TV together, and went to get an apple.

"Sayu…"

She looked to her parents nervously. She wondered if they heard the commotion from upstairs.

"What was that commotion," Sachiko asked, feeling worried.

Sayu wanted to smack her head, _Parents can read minds, I swear._

"Oh, nothing really. They were playing a game," Sayu nervously laughed as she got a knife.

"Now, Sayu, don't lie. We are your parents. Tell us the truth. Was there another fight between the twins," Soichirou asked, crossing his arms. He noticed his daughter's forced laugh. Sayu was just like her older twin brothers, an even mix of the two, but she was a horrible liar.

"Ah, um, well, there was a little fight, but onii-chan has it all under control," Sayu smiled reassuringly.

"Honto ne? I think that Light was staring at Lawliet-san with gentle eyes when they came in together," Sachiko stated, out of the blue as she stared at the ceiling in wonder.

Soichirou nodded his head. "I noticed as well, and I think you are lying, Sayu…"

Sayu gulped. She didn't know what to do if her parents could read her signals, slight as they were.

Soichirou was a professional cop and had high ratings for psychology. Her mother learned from her dad on how to read her own children. They were too good.

She sighed and nodded. "Hai…otou-san okaa-san…It's true."

There was silence.

There was a sigh, and she looked at her father in wonder. He stated, "Well, if Light fancies someone of any gender, then that's fine, as long as he's happy."

Sachiko nodded, and smiled to her daughter. "Did we scare you? We didn't mean to. We are your parents, and we just want to support you, Kira, and Light. Especially Light because he's been lonely for some time."

Sayu felt stunned, and looked away from them. She smiled, "Souda ne, and I think Light is finally happy."

Her parents smiled as well, and went back to watching TV.

They were all happy for Light, even though he had no clue.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

Meanwhile back in the room, there was a struggle.

"Bastard! Come back here…!" L muttered as he cried.

"L, he's gone," Light called as he held the insomniac tighter.

"I won't…forgive him…"

"L…"

"He doesn't-"

"Look at me!"

He suddenly heard a voice, and fell silent. He moved his head upwards. He saw a worried face in front of his.

_Light…kun…?_

His eyes widen, remembering a smirked expression. He felt his hands trembled, and he pushed Light away, making the boy get better acquainted with the floor for the second time that night.

"Doshite, L?! It's me!" Light grunted as he rubbed his chest where L just pushed him.

L was trembling, and he looked away. He slid down the floor as he grabbed his hair. "This isn't…I need to leave…I don't want to be here…"

Light felt worried. L was going crazy as if he was mentally breaking down inside. He crawled towards him. He heard L's mutterings, but he ignored them.

I need to reach him before its too late…

"L…"

_**"Well, the only way is to confess to each other first, onii-chan" **_

_**"Because, you're my first friend…" **_

_**"Arigatou, Light-kun…you're also my very first friend…"**_

_**"Iie, I don't. That's not true at all. Don't you always have to be serious with friends, even though its jokes or life stories? Besides, I do take you seriously. Don't you remember my words…"**_

_**"That's right…You're my first ever friend…So, I take you seriously…"**_

_I don't want to just be a friend to you…I want to be more than a friend, L…_

_But, I guess…This is the only way…_

Light gulped before he pressed his lips against L's.

L felt shocked and began to struggle but was trapped between the wall and Light's bigger frame. He soon stopped struggling.

The kiss felt different. L found it more gentle than Kira's forced and dominating kiss. It was as though Light was asking permission, and it tasted a little sweet. He also felt safer.

Light was surprised with himself. He didn't know what he was doing, but all he wanted was to feel those lips on his own. He felt a pair of thin arms wrap around his neck, while his own hands began to feel the soft skin under that thin white shirt. His hand moved upwards, and soon met rough skin, but it also felt new and different.

L suddenly grabbed Light's hand and let go of the kiss.

They panted softly and stared at one another. L noticed the gaze and looked away. Light said, "Gomen. Did I touch a sensitive part of you?"

L eyed him and nodded. "Hai…It's a scar…from six months ago… Would you…like to hear about it…?"

Light blinked a few times. He nodded, wanting to hear L's story. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. And, thank you Light." L gave a weak smile as he blushed.

Light blushed as he heard his name without an honorific. It was his first name too. "N-no problem. No honorific?"

L gave a light laugh, surprising the older teen even more. "Hai, if you're rejecting me. You're so mean and blind, Light-kun."

Light's eyes widened in surprise. "So, you mean…?"

L nodded his head. "Hai, Light-kun…I've liked you ever since you asked to sit next to me at the table. I was surprised because you were the only one that wanted to come as close as four feet away from me. I was also annoyed, but I began to warm up to your presence."

The brunette felt stunned as his eyes widened even more. _He liked me ever since…then…_ "Me too…I liked you too. Ever since the day you stepped into our classroom, I was captivated by your presence, and I wanted to know more about you, L…"

Light's hands reached for each of L's and intertwined them. He laid his forehead against L's, staring into huge, obsidian eyes with gentle hazel ones. They both smiled before gently kissing each other again.

* * *

I hope I have served you fangirls! It is thy honor for thy fangirls. LOL

Anyway, the usual review please!

I'd like to do a little contest. The prize is three yaoi Death Note pictures, give or take. Guess which chapters I have gotten the quotes from, and who said it. The first three will win the prize. (Please don't be sore loosers like Kira-kun.) Enjoy :)

Till next time!


	11. End

Konnichiwa, minna-san!

Thank you for reviewing.

Special thanks goes to kitsune55-sempai for editing and helping me with the story. You should all thank her.

Disclaimor: I do not own Death Note nor the characters. They belong to Ohba-san and Obata-san.

* * *

It was 8 p.m.

Beyond sighed, disappointed.

He found the scene rather boring to watch. It appears that the insomniac and the Yagami family were eating dinner together. To his disappointment, the original was smiling and just looking happy.

Before the fake copy left his post, he noticed a few things that made him smirk.

Light and L were sitting next to each other smiling and talking to each other as though they were lovers. The older twin, Kira, was sitting in his seat, looking irritated, and he quietly finished his dinner, and left the table. It appears that Kira wasn't up to watching more of the scene, and he decided to leave.

"Its time that I enrolled in that school, L-chan…I wonder what your reaction would be if you saw me there…and took your lover away from you…priceless…"

With that said, he left the scene.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

"Would you like to stay over? Its quite late," Sachiko asked, looking worried.

"Oh, iie, it's fine," L still felt awkward. He was not used to such a close family atmosphere.

"It was nice having you, Lawliet-san. You can come over any time," Soichirou smiled fatherly to the insomniac.

L smiled warmly, "I'm honored…Arigatou…" He bowed.

Light twitched as he smiled._ You don't have to bow, L…_

The younger twin suddenly felt a pinch on his right side. He looked to Sayu.

"Walk him home, onii-chan. It's dangerous for him to walk alone." She whispered.

The innocent twin blushed, and looked away from his younger sister. He wondered, as he felt surprised. _How does she know? Is it that obvious?_ He glanced back at his baby sister out of the corner of his eye. _Wow, she really reminds me of Kira when she smirks like that…_

"Well, I'll be going. Thanks for having me. I really enjoyed dinner." L smiled to Light's parents and Sayu. He looked to Light with a soft smile on his face, blushing lightly with a tinge of red on his cheeks. "I'll see you at school, Light…"

"H-hai! Ja ne, L," Light was startled out of his thoughts. He blushed as he waved to L, who was walking off, and turned left at the corner.

Sachiko eyed Light, and then eyed her husband. Something clicked in their minds, and they smirked a little. Sayu caught it immediately.

"Light…"

"Hmm," Light turned questioningly to his parents, and then, he saw two glaring faces staring back at him.

"Light, Lawliet-san called you by your first name without using an honorific," Sachiko stated, crossing arms.

Light gulped, feeling awkward, and uneasy. Blushing, he was glad that Kira wasn't behind his parents, smirking down at him while he convinced his parents of something that he wouldn't know about until later. Also, his parents could read people really well. He disliked that fact all the time, especially since the three couldn't lie their way out of trouble. Sayu would pout. And Kira would cross arms, and frown, most of the time, he'd be moody and stay quiet. Light would just nod his head, and receive any punishment that deemed him well.

"That means…that he's someone of…importance to you, Light," Sachiko questioned slowly, allowing her son to acknowledge the question. It was cute to see her son going under the pressure of knowing the painful truth.

He felt intimidated. Really intimidated. He looked to Sayu for help, but she looked worried. He sighed. _I might as well tell them…_

He slowly nodded his head. He looked towards the floor, afraid to see what their expressions are if he did look.

"Look up, son, or, we will not be able to acknowledge what you are going through." He heard his father say.

Light looked up obediently. His parents looked calm, staring at him with piercing eyes. He felt sweaty, and gulped.

His father made the first move. He sighed. "Son, we-"

"-We-"

"-Are proud of you!"

Light felt confused as he felt two pairs of arms hugging him tightly. "Huh?"

Sachiko smiled happily to her tall son, and released him. "We're just proud of you, dear."

"After all, you found someone to befriend and be in love with. I'm quite happy to know that you found someone to enjoy life with." Soichirou smiled proudly as he patted his son on the back a few times.

Light still felt confused, yet happy. He blushed. "But, how did you found out?"

"Oh, your sister of yours just blurted it out to us," Sachiko giggled.

Light was shocked and looked to Sayu, who screamed, "Oi! Okaa-san! Otou-san! That's not true! You both read through me!"

Their parents were laughing. Soichirou said, "Hai. Hai. Your sister is right. We just read through her, and figured it out… Besides, we are glad that you found someone to have in your life. Invite him next time, and we'll have a great family time."

Light blinked a few times. He didn't believe in miracles, but now, he doesn't have to hide the fact that he has a boyfriend. And, in his high school, there are couples of any kind, bisexual, gays, lesbians, and straight. It was as though the principal was rebelling against the society.

"Now, go after him. You can stay the night with him as well. Kira will bring your stuff to school tomorrow." Sachiko gave him a light push out the door.

Light had mixed emotions roaming around in his head, and chest, but most of all, he felt happy and relieved. He smiled and then began to sprint. "Arigatou, otou-san, Okaa-san, Sayu…" he called back.

In less than two minutes, he found the insomniac. "L!"

L heard his name being called and turned around to see Light running towards him. He smiled again, happily. His lover stopped in front of him, panting lightly.

"Let's sleep over at your place. My parents just realized that we're lovers, and they'd like to have you over again."

L looked surprised as he looked away from his tall boyfriend. He felt a hand holding his and looked to Light. Light smiled encouragingly. "They'd really like to have you for dinner again someday."

The insomniac nodded his head. "I'd like to as well. Arigatou…Your parents are really nice, and they trust their children."

"Hai…It'd be hard to not be able to see them again when I graduate, and I won't be able to see my sister as a sophomore at my high school," Light rubbed his head as though ashamed.

"Nande?" L looked towards Light in wonder to his boyfriend's words.

"I might study abroad in England…or something," Light gave a light laugh.

Light felt a grip of his hand, and was surprised to see L with teary eyes. "I'll miss you too, but I don't want to feel that at all. I want to study abroad with you too! Any country!"

"H-honto ne? Any country, you say?" Light was surprised to hear that from L.

"Hai! I speak twenty languages. I speak English, Spanish, Japanese, Polish, German, French, Russian, Italian, Cantonese, Philippino, Australian, Mandarin, Thai, Laotian, Vietnamese, British, Arabian, Greek, Korean, and Persian." L counted off his fingers and then began to gnaw on his thumb.

Light stared blankly in amazement at L. "That's…awesome…Were you moved about in your childhood days?"

L turned around, looking away from Light. He sighed. "Iie…I wished that was the case, really…"

Light didn't say anything. _I think I stepped on another landmine without knowing it…_

He sighed, not liking that fact. Out of his family, he was the most curious one, and stepped into bad and foreign situations without knowing so. Like the time with Misa's confession, he didn't know about things until he realized it. Other than that, he was an airhead.

He pulled L's hand, and hugged him, surprising him. "Take me to your home, and tell me about your childhood days…I really want to hear about it…"

L huffed, taking in Light's smell. He smelled like sugar cookies, but it smelled very light. "Hai."

They began to walk. It took them ten minutes, but it felt less either because they were creeped out by how dark it is, or they were just dazed out by the fact how dark it is. When they reached the door, the brunette spotted a tiny door on the front door. It looked like it was meant for a dog. _I wonder if he has a dog?_

"Oh, I have a dog by the way," L, informed him as he unlocked the door.

Light slapped his forehead. _Now he can read my mind!_

They entered the house. "Make yourself at home."

"Wow. It looks…messy, but otherwise, it's good to be home," Light stated as he took off his shoes. He spotted papers around the place in a messy manner. There seemed to be less furniture. He saw a few paw prints on some, and he figured there was a dog around.

"Arigatou, Light. I'll take that as a compliment. Near, we're home," L called out, walking into the living room, or what appears to be a room full of paper.

Light spotted a computer on the floor. It was a laptop, with speakers on each side, and a mouse on the right. Then, he heard two pairs of paws coming.

Out of the corner, a dog came speeding towards them, slipping as he ran on the slippery floor. The dog looked tall and very furry. He was black, with white areas on its head. "So, that's…"

"This is Near. He's the only family that I have left now," L smiled to the dog as he knelt down to greet him. :"He's a mix breed of a wolf and a Saint Bernard."

Near was wagging his tail. He huffed a few times as L patted him soothingly on his back, and behind the ears. He licked his owner's cheeks, and lifted his paw in a friendly manner.

Light could see the bond that his lover shared with the dog. He walked and stood directly behind his boyfriend. Kneeling down, he wrapped his arms around L's shoulders. He felt L tensed a bit, but soon the other boy relaxed his shoulders. He rested his chin on the sweet freak's shoulder.

Near eyed Light, and moved his head closer to the light haired brunette. He sniffed, and then licked the young twin in the face.

"Yuck," Light wiped his cheek with his sleeve. He was startled when he felt the warm moist tongue licking his face.

L chuckled, and scratched behind Near's ears. Near licked L's hands, and walked off. He watched the dog leave. "It was a greeting, and I think he likes you."

Light caught the teasing tone in L's voice. He turned on L's shoulder and licked L's cheek, "Well, then hello to you. I like you." He cupped L's blushing face, and turned his head to kiss him. L, still surprised from the lick on the cheek from his lover, gave a quick peak on the cheek.

Satisfied, Light leaned his head on L's nape. "You're really happy today…I'm glad…"

L shivered, feeling his lover's warm breath on the back of his nape. "Hai…"

"Me too…" Light repositioned himself to lean against the wall. He gently brought L to lean against his chest and began to stroke L's hair in slow graceful strokes.

L heard his lover's heart beating in his ear. It sounded soothing, calm and never breaking the rhythm. He determined that he really liked such a sound.

"Does...L stand for any thing," Light asked out of curiosity.

"Iie. L is L. It doesn't stand for anything. I'm an orphan. My parents are dead, or so I'm told," L made a sigh, staring at the brunette's knee.

"Honto ne? So, you've been living along since you came from the orphanage," Light felt sad all of a sudden.

"Iie. I have Near…and you…" L closed his eyes.

Light smiled, appreciating that L included him. He wrapped an arm around L's head and the other wrapped around L's waist. "Me too…I'm not alone either. Not now that I have you."

"I appreciate that…Forever…sketched into my heart…"

They stared into each other's eyes.

"Hai…"

Two mouths turned into smiles. And sweet kisses were made.

It was the end of their friendship and the beginning of a wonderful relationship, as their love blossomed.

* * *

Conflicts rise, bringing enemies, and friends.

Find out in the next sequel.

Coming soon to a computer near you.

From here on, the real story begins. The next chapters will be in the sequel. So, it brings an end to Competition.

But, there will be more excitement coming.

Please review, and thanks for sticking with me until the end. And I hope you'll like the sequel.


	12. Special thanks

This is the ending credits to my first Death Note fanfic, Competition.

Thank you all my wonderful readers.

Those who stayed until the end of Competition:

Crazy-fic-girl

UnknownZero

Synonymous Brian

JediMasterWithAPen

Yin-san

lightxLlover (love your screen name. XD Considering that I love this couple very much!)

Scyhe

chibi-eru (I love L too! :D)

fouloldron (Is this screen name relating to Lord of The Rings? Correct me if I'm wrong)

sefieshuko (What does your screen name mean? O.o)

Shadow-L-Chan (L's a ninja! Had to say it! XD)

Kamichiro Eris

Jinsane226

MattTheGamer (I love Matt too! XD)

shi-4-shi-4

CaeliaDanan

Thien

PirateCaptainBo (Thanks for sticking in, sisters!)

Hearii

Nanneh

fruitsbasket199317 (I'm a Fruits Basket fan, myself!)

Compleatly Random Disorder (Wow! I like the screen name. So random! XD)

SasuneUchiha (Sasune?)

Chssss Lvr 27

Red Kasei

NaruSasuNarulover (Great couple there)

tearsbehindthemask

mesmerizedbyceruleaneyes (I wonder if you got that from Prince of Tennis, Fuji Syussuke? I'm a Fuji fan myself! XD)

MiaoShou

Thank you all for sticking with me. Read the sequel for more! I promise to make it exciting!

Also, special thanks goes to my beta-editor, kitsune55-sempai! She's the one that edits the chapter! So, please thank her! She helped through a lot with this fanfic!

Adieu, minna-san!


End file.
